Break A Leg But Don't Break My Heart
by mooloo95
Summary: Sasuke works at the classy, family-owned 'Uchiha Theatre.'Naruto is the star in a travelling dance production of 'The Lion King.' Could the same thing that brought them together, tear them apart? M for naughty bits :D
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Now, Before we start, to avoid confusion here is the show's character list -**

**Simba - Naruto**

**Nala - Sakura**

**Mufasa - Jiraiya**

**Sarabi - Tsunade**

**Scar - Madara**

**Timon - Shikamaru**

**Pumbaa - Chouji**

**Rafiki - Kakashi**

**Hyenas - Deidara, Sasori, Hidan**

**Zazu - Lee**

**Enjoy! -**

Deep red material lined the walls and a lighter red curtain hung over the stage, hiding it from the audience that hadn't arrived yet. The room was huge, rows and rows of crimson chairs reaching far back, each row with about 30 seats. A golden balcony was above the chairs, and six golden viewing boxes looked as if floating on the ceiling. A relaxing, dim light poured itself into the circular room, and a warm, welcoming atmosphere crept up the sloped stairs to reach even the very back row of chairs.

Sasuke sat in the very centre of the theatre, looking at the few white lights on the ceiling, breathing in the scent of dreams that had come true and show business. He slightly smiled to himself, thinking how wonderful it was that his own family brought so many young actors, singers, dancers and general theatre acts' dreams to life. His family had owned this classy, well-known and well-respected theatre for centuries, having many admired people perform and many famous plays take place here. To say the least, Sasuke was incredibly proud that he had the opportunity to carry on his family tradition of managing the Uchiha Theatre.

Kiba plonked himself in the chair next to Sasuke, distracting him from his thoughts, with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

'What are you grinning about?' Sasuke huffed, annoyed of being tugged out of his moment of peace before the audience would arrive.

'You know that new girl? The one who works on the merchandise stand?' Kiba said as his grin widened.

'What of her?' Sasuke pressed.

'She's so hot. She wants me, I know it.' Kiba popped his collar and Sasuke just scoffed.

'You dog.' He teased, knowing that Kiba's family were successful Animal Behaviourists, specializing in dogs.

'Ruff Ruff!' Kiba barked, bringing his hands up as paws and panting. The similarity was scary! 'Oh, it's time to let the snobby people in.' Kiba moaned before Sasuke could make some sarcastic comment about his imitation.

They both stood up, straightening their black suits and red ties. Sasuke had to sort out a piece of Kiba's wild hair to make his appearance smarter (they were close enough that Sasuke would touch his locks without sanitizing his hands after) and set off to let the audience in for the play.

* * *

><p>It was the first night of this play and so Sasuke decided to take the place of Genma, one of his employees, and to work in the theatre room for the night. He often did so when a new show was on to see and ask if the audience enjoyed it. Truth-be-told, the bigger reason Sasuke did so was because he didn't get out a lot, and it was an excuse to go out and do something that he actually enjoyed for once.<p>

Sasuke's eyes skimmed the audience, checking that everyone was comfortable, and landed on Kiba who gave him a thumbs up. Sasuke scoffed and turned to face the stage, waiting for the dance production spin-off of 'Disney's The Lion King' to begin.

The curtain lifted and all the dancers where on stage, beginning to move as the music begun. Straight away, Sasuke's attention landed on the actor playing 'Simba,' noticing the strong, yet elegant, movements his body made, and the way his voice was silky smooth when he sang. He would later come to find out the when that same voice spoke it was surprisingly gravelly.

Throughout the play, he couldn't stop looking at the same person, entranced by the blond mane that wasn't even a wig, the blue, striking eyes, tan skin and whisker marks, as well as the toned body and drop-dead gorgeous smile. He had read in the very detailed contract and resume that this boy was the only person in the production that did not wear any show make up. This hadn't really meant anything to Sasuke when he read the paper, but now it shocked him, meaning the whisker marks were real, the complexion and bright hair was real, even the capturing eyes were real, they weren't even contacts. The appearance was so beautiful to Sasuke that he didn't think it possible to be natural.

Sasuke gave a light chuckle when the song 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' started, remembering that the actor, Naruto Uzumaki he remembered, had apparently only started dancing to be in this very show. And that was only because when he was younger and obsessed with being a ninja, he had always said that he wanted to be 'Hokage.' Once Mr Uzumaki had discovered the show and the song he had changed his dream to play Simba, believing the part was made for him. Sasuke thought maybe this was true, with his appearance looking strikingly similar to that of a lion and his dreams matching Simba's.

Sasuke's heart sunk a little when Simba ran off stage, only to be replaced by Scar singing and his three hyena followers skipping around him in a circle like mad people and flopping their arms everywhere. Sasuke took the time to look around the audience, now that his eyes weren't locked onto the blonde lion, and saw that the audience looked happy, laughing and some singing along.

The audience erupted with laughter when Timon and Pumbaa did the 'Hula Dance' and just about everything they said, Zazu singing 'I've Got A Lovely Bunch of Coconuts' and especially when Rafiki hit Simba with the stick. The light-hearted show was a bigger success than Sasuke thought it would be, especially as the audiences that usually visited the theatre wanted to see the same-old 'Swan Lake' or 'Hamlet' shows.

Sasuke was enjoying the show as much as the audience, even laughing at some parts. Kiba noticed this and decided he would use it to taunt Sasuke with later on! What Sasuke enjoyed even more, though, was the actor playing Simba, and how every five minutes their eyes would lock onto each other's. Kiba noticed this too. Sasuke had decided he was going to work the evening shit permanently for any night that this show was on.

The show ended and the curtain fell. Every single person stood up and applauded, cheering and whistling, big grins plastered on faces. Sasuke smirked to himself, quietly clapping his own hands in pride. The curtain raised again and the cast bowed a few times, the blonde lead winked at Sasuke, and the curtain fell again. The audience was still applauding.

After a few moments, the lights brightened, and people started packing their things up, throwing food packets in the bin and stuffing programmes into their bags. Sasuke bid the guests farewell, thanking them for coming. Most replied that they would come again and each guest complimented him on the wonderful show, saying that they would recommend it to friends and that the theatre itself was remarkable. Sasuke just smiled politely and thanked them.

As the last guest walked through the door, Sasuke smiled with a nod, and turned to see a woman sneaking into the door that led backstage. Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow and followed.

The purple-haired woman walked down the dark red corridor, with a single red rose in her hand, and walked through the door into a dressing room. After a moment, she walked back out of the room, empty handed, and proceeded to leave the theatre.

* * *

><p>For a month, the same thing happened. The production was on daily, every evening at 8pm, and every evening Sasuke and the actor would keep eye-locked through most of the show. Every evening, 'Naruto' would wink at Sasuke whilst taking his bow, and Kiba would wink at Sasuke too, fluffing his hair and fluttering his eyes like a girl. However, every evening, the same woman would also leave a single red rose in Naruto's dressing room. She left a card on the rose each time, the card simply reading 'Love Hinata.'<p>

_Is the guy a pot pourri collector or just prone to being stalked? _Sasuke wondered. He shook his head, refusing to think and worry about the man he'd never even spoken to before. He wouldn't deny that he had begun to like the man, however, having moved over that hurdle after the first night of the production.

* * *

><p>Naruto began taking off his costume, smiling and talking to 'Zazu' or to him, Lee. The man took off the beak he had to wear, and stepped out of his blue jumpsuitleotard. Naruto laughed so much everytime Lee changed out of his costume, because after he would put on a green jumpsuit/leotard exactly like his costume to wear. Comically, it was all he wore out of the theatre, so the outline of Lee's junk was pretty much always viewable.

Naruto was bi, but even he wouldn't go for _that. _No, he would much rather raven-haired men in suits and piercing black orbs. That's right, Naruto noticed Sasuke ALOT too. The man was incredibly hot, he was hard _not _to notice, every time their eyes met Naruto felt a jolt in his heart. But he wouldn't admit he liked him. it was probably just from the music or the adrenaline from the show. Who would like someone that every time you looked at him smirked smugly anyway?

Apparently something in Naruto's subconscious wanted him to like the man, though, as he would wink every night at him, even if he didn't mean to. It was like muscle memory. Naruto sighed, alright, he did like the man. But they'd never even spoken before!

* * *

><p>Sasuke, Kiba and Itachi sat in the lounge, watching School of Rock, each with a beer in their hand.<p>

'So, Itachi, Sasuke's found a little butt-buddy.' Kiba stated, taking a swig of his beer.

'Oh? Hmm. And who would this be?' Itachi still talked like a snob, even when he was nearly pissed.

'He's a LION!' Kiba said. And then remembered 'In a show. He's not into bestiality.'

'Unlike you, Kiba. We know what you do with the dogs after work.' Sasuke chimed in, trying to pass the bullying onto someone else before it started on him.

'Now, now, Sasuke. Are you jealous that Kiba is getting some whereas you haven't even located your penis?' Itachi pointed at Sasuke's crotch, as if showing him, and then tapped him on the head.

'Yes. That _must _be it, Itachi. Thank you for making me realise.' Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Some more light hearted teasing happened, until Kiba had a little too much to drink, and started dancing on his chair. Circling hips and swinging his arms above his head.

Sasuke thought of how Kiba was dancing, compared to Naruto dancing, and accidently spoke allowed. 'I don't normally even like dancers.'

Kiba instantly jumped on him and pointed at his face. 'HA HA! You, mister, just admitted it!'

Itachi also jumped and pointed. 'HE SPEAKS THE TRUTH!' Yeah, Itachi was a bit drunk too. 'You DO like the dancer boy! Holy shit!'

They both started cheering and high-fiving. Sasuke sighed, realising the truth was out, and pushed them both off of his laps, shoving their foreheads. Now comes the 'big brother' speech of getting laid and catching the guy. And strangely, Kiba was going to act out how to do it. His love of the theatre really was OTT sometimes.

* * *

><p>'So how's the theatre-manager guy?' Jiraiya said, slapping Naruto on the back and causing him to spill his Screwdriver cocktail.<p>

'What do you mean?' Naruto asked cluelessly, whilst looking around the room. They production cast were all at a bar, celebrating their one month at Uchiha Theatre.

'Oh come on, my man, you like the guy right?' Deidara said, grinning.

Naruto blinked. 'Well, I don-'

'YOUR YOUTH SHOULD BE SHARED WITH HIM!'

'Erm, thanks Lee' Naruto said.

'Yes. Even Jashin would respect your love! As long as you killed all of your family! Muahaha!'

'Thanks to you too, Hidan.'

'You should give him some edible body paint, that'd get him hooked.' Chouji said whilst eating some alcoholic chocolates.

'Or maybe just start talking to him? Then do him and it'll be over with.' Shikamaru mumbled, falling asleep on the bar. Pervert.

'You haven't even spoken to him yet?' Sakura scoffed.

So many people were talking at me at once, it was hard to handle.

Kakashi, one of my the people I can depend on, placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke to me. 'Ignore these weirdos. I'd suggest just start talking a little, there's no harm in it. But, you do need to accept that you like him. And that everyone knows this.' He then left the bar. _And he calls the others weird?_

* * *

><p>At least now that they both realised the inevitability, that they were attracted to each other, they could both move forward.<p>

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and see you next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone. So I'm going to Greece for two weeks and won't be updating :( But as soon as I am home there will be updates often so don't give up on this story!**

**Anywhore...Enjoy! -**

The theatre held the same atmosphere it did every night. Every little detail was exactly the same, sculpted to perfection, even as the curtain closed. The only difference was the audience, and even that same thing happened every night. Always the same different audience.

The show had just ended, and like every night, Sasuke and Kiba were sitting in the back row of the theatre, talking casually. Or as casually as Kiba _could_ talk.

'Even his HAIR looks like a lion's mane!' Kiba shouted at Sasuke. 'It's all black and his face is just as scary as Scar's! That dude's weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeird!' He said flinging his arms and pulling faces to look scary.

'All the actors seem fitting to their characters in the show.' Sasuke simply stated, but Kiba didn't miss what Sasuke muttered under his breath afterwards. 'Especially Naruto.'

'Just go talk to him! Or are you too pussy?' Kiba grinned and nudged Sasuke with his elbow, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

'Fine. If you stop doing that weird face. You look like my crazy uncle Izuna.' Kiba stopped moving, and Sasuke stood up, leaving to go backstage.

* * *

><p>Sasuke walked down the familiar corridor, whispering to himself what he would say to his crush, and how his crush would reply. He pumped his fists in front of him a few times to encourage himself.<p>

'Are you going to see Naruto?' A pink-haired actor asked him. He realised she was 'Sakura Haruno,' or 'Nala' in the show. He nodded politely to her, wondering why she would want to know. At this she placed her arms on each side of the hallway, effectively blocking Sasuke's pathway. 'And you've never spoken to him before?' She leant in closer to his face, pushing her breasts against his chest. He shuddered, this girl wasn't even the slightest bit attractive!

'What of it?' Sasuke asked, becoming pissed that she was stopping him from moving. Uchiha's don't do well when things don't go their way, and right now he just wanted to talk to a blonde actor.

'You know you'd be much better with me. Naruto's far too..blah. But I'll do anything to make you happy.' She leant even closer and whispered into his ear. 'You can be my Adam, and I'll be your Eve.'

Sasuke shoved her out of the way and continued to his destination, being disgusted that she thought he'd actually go for someone like her. He grabbed the doorknob and pushed the door open, before turning back to Sakura and giving her a chilling glare. 'I'm not religious.' He stated blandly, and then turned back to walk through the doorway to the dressing room.

The raven's eyes widened in surprise when he realised that Naruto was straight in front of him, taking off the shirt to his costume. Naruto squealed girlishly, when he saw Sasuke through the mirror, and hid behind the rail that held all of the costumes. 'C-can I help you?' He stuttered, cheeks blushing from embarrassment.

Sasuke's confidence still shone through him from his awesome comeback (or so he thought) with Sakura. So much so that he almost had a glow to him, which Naruto noticed. Even Naruto's sexy abs couldn't distract him from his reason to be here. Or at least not too much.

'We've never spoken before,' Sasuke started, 'but I'm the manager of the Theatre.'

'I-is there a problem, S-sir?' Naruto's eyes filled with worry. _What did I do wrong?_ He wondered.

'Please call me Sasuke. And there's certainly...no problem.' Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto's physique. 'Actually, we've never spoken before, but, how do I say, I would really like to take you out.' When Naruto didn't react, he added. 'On a date.'

'Oh!' Naruto exclaimed. He thought of how he really should say no, what with how he would be in another part of the country in a few months. In truth he hadn't been on a date for a few years, knowing that whenever he dated it was always messy when he had to leave. His show was his whole life, even though it moved every 6 months. Naruto hesitated, remembering the last person he dated, Hinata Hyuuga. It was a whole year ago, but when he had told her that they had to split because of his job, she hadn't taken it that well. Still to this day she followed him everywhere. He wouldn't mind if they were still together, but even when they were a couple she was far too clingy. That was the reason they had broken up as well, and two stalkers would be a bit too much to handle. However, in all honesty, Naruto genuinely wanted to go out with Sasuke. He seemed to different to every one else, and he'd given up denying the connection they shared every night. 'I'd love to.' Naruto finally said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Outside the room, Hinata listened, her ear pressed up against a glass cup, that was pressed against the wall. She wasn't new to spying and stalking people, so naturally she carried a glass and other equipment with her at all times. Her notepad and pen were whipped out, as she furiously scribbled down the time, date and place of their little 'get together.' A tear rolled down her face as she thought of how Naruto was betraying her. They were true loves! Or so she thought. And she dropped the trademark rose on the floor, scurrying out of the theatre before they both left.<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke was finding it hard to concentrate on the movie with Naruto sitting just next to him, sharing an armrest. When he had picked Naruto up from his apartment, he had expected awkward silences, but to his surprise they had really hit it off. They had chatted the whole journey, and had only stopped talking and laughing once the filmbegun. Sasuke felt like a different person with the blonde dobe. And he knew Naruto felt the same. Naruto hadn't been the slightest bit nervous to tell him that, and they'd even spoken about their intense eye-contact-sex at every show. It seemed almost surreal that they were like this after one meeting. It felt like they had known each other for years and years.<p>

Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts, however, when Naruto fidgeted in his seat, not being able to stay still for long, and his elbow grazed Sasuke's. The heat from the contact jumped straight to each of the boy's groins, and Naruto let out a slight groan. They both turned to look at each other, and laced their fingers, smiling contently to the other.

Hinata, however, sat a few rows behind the couple, going crazy with jealousy and rage. Her face growing hot with anger. She decided that she must prevail though, not seeing what the rest of their date would hold would just make her mind go crazier.

As the movie ended, Naruto and Sasuke left the cinema to go to the local park and just chill. Of course, Hinata followed, keeping to the stalker's 11 second rule and maintaining a safe distance.

The lush, green field was filled with all kinds of people. Some playing Frisbee, walking their dogs, going for a jog or having a picnic. A group of about 12 kids were sat in a circle, playing spin the bottle and Naruto and Sasuke were leisurely walking past them, hand in hand, Naruto explaining something and Sasuke smiling along to it. He didn't really know what Naruto was talking about, so he took this opportunity to take in his surroundings.

There was a beautiful fountain were 4 paths crossed in the centre of the park, and a children's play area the other side of the field. There were many trees that lined the field and were dotted in the green, but one was a bit different. Not the actual tree, but the person hiding behind it. Sasuke noticed Hinata looked strangely like Shino, who worked at the theatre, with all her gear on. A long, beige trenchcoat and sunglasses wasn't the best look for the woman, but Sasuke chuckled to himself at how uncannily similar she looked to Shino.

He chose to ignore her. She could be paranoid about Naruto all she wanted, but this was Sasuke's time with him, and he wasn't going to ruin that because of a stalker who had nothing better to do with her time. He wanted to use this time to his full pleasure.

He turned back around when the children beside them gasped, and looked at Naruto in confusion. Naruto tugged Sasuke over to the kids and grinned widely.

'Hey! You have to kiss Konohamaru now! The bottle landed on yooooou!' One kid shouted, blowing a snot bubble, as all the other children 'oooooooooh'ed.

Naruto frowned. He then knelt down, and kissed the young boy on the cheek, so to be safe and not scar him for life. The girl next to him crossed her arms and frowned, jealous that he had kissed Konohamaru and she hadn't.

Naruto then spun the bottle, and laughed loudly, rolling on the floor when it landed on Sasuke. He was glad, and sooo excited now. _What are the chances?_ He sauntered over to where Sasuke was standing and hooked his arms around his shoulders, leaning forward until their lips touched. The kiss was slow, and they released their lips after a moment for air.

Sasuke lent down again and pushed his mouth against Naruto's more forcefully, bubbling passion into the other's mouth. He needed to taste more of Naruto, the very blood in his veins wanted to get closer to the other boy, he wanted to pour himself into the being.

'HEY! You didn't SPIN!' Konohamaru yelled. And Sasuke just smirked, tearing his lips from Naruto's as Naruto gasped for air, looking as if he was coming back from a dream land. Sasuke spun the bottle perfectly so that it landed on Naruto again and smiled to himself. He really did like it when things went his way.

When their lips touched again, they didn't want to part. Tongues melded against each other and Sasuke grabbed a fistful of Naruto's hair as Naruto grabbed his shirt, holding on for dear life. They could feel arousal and passion coursing through their veins, and if the kiss was any more amazing there would be fireworks setting off around them. A knee grazed against the blonde's groin and he moaned into the kiss, making Sasuke shiver.

Hinata saw the optimistic advantage and ran to the circle to have her chance kissing Naruto, she would make it much more enjoyable for him, because the actor looked disgusted by the kiss with Sasuke. In Hinata's eyes atleast. In reality, Naruto was thinking of how Sasuke's taste could become like a drug to him.

However, as Hinata left her tree-hideout to go to the group of children, she saw Naruto and Sasuke running off, still lip-locked and both grinning and the twirled slightly, Naruto losing his footing and being saved by Sasuke's arm around his waist.

The big-breasted woman stood about 20 feet away from the shiny, black car that she had seen the couple climb in to. She whapped out her binoculars in order to see inside the windows better, and watched as clothes were shed and bodies connected sensually. She cursed under her breath harshly when the car windows fogged up, before it even got to the good stuff! She was not only a stalker, but secretly a yaoi fan girl, so she was pretty much doubly pissed now!

She'd get them next time!

**Tune in again soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking so long to update guys, I've been a bit busy lately! This chapter gets a little more graphic (yay) and I felt I had to write some yumminess after an incident I had today. You see, one of my best friends (a 6'7" 17 year old boy) got hit on by a gay guy, and broke the other's nose punching him in the face. So, this is because I love gay people to death and think it's very hot, but respect that it probably shouldn't be flaunted in front of everyone. (Probably the same for straight people too tbh. :P ) Unless they're Sasuke and Naruto! So here's some public sexiness with our favourite yaoi couple!**

Hinata, to say the least, had become obsessed. Even more obsessed with Naruto than before! It was like a new world record for stalkers around the globe. She whole-heartedly followed the new couple E-HE-EVERYWHERE. If she could find out where they were going, she would be sure to be there too. Just 10 seconds after them. The woman was crazy!

And Sasuke noticed every single time. Maybe the blonde was really just too much of an idiot to see her, but it creeped Sasuke the fuck out. He didn't mention anything though. He'd rather not start arguments when they were having so much fun and young love where they were. Or the real reason, he didn't want to get murdered by Hinata one night in the lonesome theatre.

Anywaaay, as you gathered, Hinata followed them on all of their dates. This meant to basketball games, where she almost boiled over when they shared a passionate kiss in the car park. Even when Sasuke took Naruto to a very posh restaurant down town and Hinata ended up spending a fortune to stay and watch them. Unfortunately for Hinata, pretty much all the dates ended in the two running to the toilets, the car, or skipping the middle man altogether, to have some 'alone time'. And she had grown accustomed to bringing extra pairs of panties as their outings always, _always _had hot, passionate moments that were a bit too much for Hinata's little eyes. N'awwh diddums.

Sasuke's favourite was at the Icecream Shop. Yeah, definitely that time. He and Naruto were out and 'cooling down' after getting a little too intimate in a football game, and well, apparently Naruto was still quite hot. As Sasuke sat munching on his vanilla double-scoop, Naruto had taken a different approach and ordered a Twister ice lolly. Oh-ohh-yes.

Sasuke figured that Naruto stole his first move from 'Flashdance' - he has great love of theatre and dance. Very sneakily, the blonde slipped his shoe off and started groping Sasuke's junk with his foot. His talented, talented foot. At this point the Uchiha was already getting very hot under the collar, being literally stroked into a fever. Of course, his pride wouldn't let Naruto, and the other people in the building, see his, errm, condition. So, naturally, a piercingly cold glare was sent to his lover as a fierce warning, saying 'stop or you'll regret it later when you can't walk.' Ahhh, young love.

Uzumaki Naruto, one to always push his luck as far as it will stretch, decided to turn his seduction plan up a notch. His icecream, at this point, was becoming very sticky, and the oozy goodness rolled down the stick and onto his hand due to the heat produced by his body. His soft, moist, pink tongue flicked out, and lapped up the residue, all the while staring Sasuke, causing the Uchiha to audibly groan. Naruto smirked at this, and like a lion cleaning it's paws, licked from his hand up the wooden stick and all over the lolly. He left none of the lolly untouched by his tongue. He blew down the length of the snack, causing more drops of fruity juice to roll to the base, and let them drop onto his tongue, all the while keeping his soft, tantalizing stroking on Sasuke's balls with his tootsies. The blonde lion then mouthed the bottom of the ice lolly, sucking some juice and letting the droplets roll down his jaw.

'Mmmm, Sasuke,' Naruto moaned, licking back up to the tip, 'Aah, Sasuke, try this?'

Sasuke's mouth was dry. He licked his lips and swallowed a few times, trying to bring moisture back. 'N-no, you look like you're enjoying it baby. You finish it.' Did he just stutter? Uchiha's don't stutter!

Naruto just smirked and continued his show. He didn't need to be told twice. Quickly, he engulfed the whole treat and closed his toes around Sasuke's bits at the same time, making Sasuke whimper and a few people turn around. Being the actor that he is, Naruto began deep-throating the Twister, bobbing his head up and down and swirling his tongue along the tip. Strings of saliva and lolly juice dribbled down his chin and his eyes squeeze tight.

Sasuke was staring. He was staring at the sexy liquid on Naruto's chin, his mouth at work devouring the lolly in the most unsuitable public way, the pink flush that was gathering on his blonde's cheeks, and the way that each time the lolly was thrust down his throat, his neck would visibly widen. He almost toppled over when Naruto brought the lolly out of his mouth, only for it to be gone and only the stick was revealed.

'That was good, Sasuke. Can I have another?'

'Sh-shit.' Was all Sasuke could say before grabbing Naruto's hand and running to the Cafe toilets, making the table crash to the floor on the way. They left it, there wasn't enough time! There wasn't even enough time to get to the car and go to one of their homes!

Hinata looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A trail of drool hung out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes were bulging out of her head. And then, she fainted.

When she came back around, she left straight to the toilets. Bracing herself, she opened the door to the men's toilets, only to be greeted with a rock hard chest slamming into her face.

'Get out of here!' A bald man with no neck and spaghetti sauce all over his shirt bellowed at her, and when she only stood, shit-scared, in front of him, he picked her up and chucked her out of the Cafe. Apparently, it's not good to piss off the owner of the shop when he's got the runs after Italian food.

* * *

><p>You can guess why that was Sasuke's favourite time. But another of his favourites was not only hot, but hilarious too! You see, when Naruto isn't on the stage, he also works at a clothes store. Now, this was the kind of clothes store that everyone shopped at. Teenagers, old ladies, straight, gay, black, asian, alien, you name it - they shop there.<p>

One glorious day, birds were chirping outside as soft clouds tumbled in the wind and the sun painted the pavements in a warm glow. People were out walking their dogs or going shopping. It was a feel-good day.

Inside the store, a group of 5 teenagers were looking at shoes and laughing to each other happily, two old women were looking at bags and a mother with a baby in the push chair was trying on some clothes. And Naruto was getting blown under the counter. Wait..what?

Yes. Naruto had been working on the checkout quite happily, smiling at the customers and leisurely reading a magazine in the quiet morning when suddenly a hostage appeared under the desk. Well, not a hostage, but Sasuke, who had somehow secretly snuck in and whipped Naruto's cock out, planning on giving it the same treatment as Naruto had done to that ice lolly.

'What are you doing?' Naruto hissed as he heard the chinking of his zipper being pulled down and the cold hair hitting his rod.

The Uchiha replied with a smirk, and then began kissing his favourite appendage of Naruto's all over. Naruto snapped his eyes up to check if any of the customers had heard his breathing suddenly speed up, and when he saw no change he snapped his eyes back to Sasuke, who was no staring straight into Naruto's eyes, making him groan.

That devious tongue was placed on his tip, and slowly dragged across, and Naruto bit his lip and let out a whimper, thrusting forward. Sasuke grabbed his hips to stop movement, and began dipping his tongue in and out of the slit, winking at his lover, and then sweeping it down the flesh, paying particular attention to a protruding vein. At this point, Naruto couldn't hold himself up properly and collapsed his head and shoulders onto the desk, hot breath fogging the varnished surface. The elderly women looked at the boy in confusion but then carried on with their shopping. Teenagers are crazy.

Naruto's eyes fluttered close as Sasuke began breathing on his salivated appendage and he groaned as the cool air attacked the pulsating flesh. The blonde actor quickly lifted his head up though, trying to concentrate on his work rather than the mouth driving him insane. Oh shit, that mouth!

The woman with the baby walked up to the desk and flashed Naruto a smile as she placed her selected top on the counter. Naruto smiled weakly back at her, his mind too focused on the mouth that was slowly wrapping it's lips around him, taking his whole length in inch by inch. He knew a blush was visible on his cheeks and he forced himself not to thrust into that perfectly heated cavern as he scanned the item. The numbers on the screen notifying the price were blurry and moving everywhere, and as Naruto struggled to focus he had to act on impulse.

'S-sorry Miss, I c-can't see the price. I d-don't feel so well..'

'Oh Hunny. That's okay. Here's the money. You should probably go home, you look like you could pass out.' And she handed over the money and walked out of the shop, taking her bag.

Pass out from pleasure, maybe. He glared at Sasuke like he could kill him and said raven couldn't compress a chuckle. This deathly chuckle caused deathly vibrations and Naruto moaned. Loudly. And when the teenagers look at him in wonder, he clasped a hand over his mouth and looked back to his magazine. Teeth grazed over his erection causing him to flail his arms and knock his magazine to the floor. He watched it float to the ground and almost wanted to punch Sasuke if it weren't for the insane pleasure he was receiving at that moment.

The elderly women picked the magazine and handed it over to him. 'Here you go, sonny-boy. You should try to be more careful.'

'Th-Thankyou,' Naruto stuttered 'SASUKE!' He shouted when suddenly the other boy swallowed his whole length and began fiercely bobbing. At this point the teenagers began snickering and the old women look confused.

'Well I don't know who Sasuke is. Are you okay, son, you look awfully flushed? Are you not feeling well?'

'J-just - Aaah! - F-fine. Thank you - Uuh.' Sasuke's tongue swirled and his swallowed around the length as Naruto tried to stop shaking.

The kids bellowed in laughter and flopped out of the shop, pissing themselves with how funny they thought it was. The old ladies looked very confused and just nodded their heads, leaving the store too.

Naruto was so embarrassed. He stood away from the desk, and when he intended to push Sasuke away, instead ended up fiercely fucking and thrusting into his mouth. Sasuke quickly obliged, humming and listening to the delicious sounds emitting from Naruto's mouth. Sweat was beginning to build under Naruto's shirt and he could feel his climax approaching.

Uuuuuuunfortunately..Just then, his boss walked through the door. Yeah, awkward. So after Naruto got fired, they both got kicked out, and the store got closed for the day because the owner had a 'traumatizing experience' they went home. Sasuke didn't miss the figure dressed in a beige trenchcoat sneak out after them from the second aisle of belts, however. How long had Hinata been there?

Oh yes, Sasuke had noticed her every single time. But somehow, it didn't bother him, just being with Naruto was enough to make him happy and nothing else matter.

* * *

><p>A crowd of all of the cast of the show were settled in Naruto's dressing room after a show one night with Sasuke. The raven's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist as he stood behind him, and his chin rested on the blonde's shoulder. Hinata was there too, but she was outside the door, listening through the wall as Sasuke and Naruto announced to the rest of the cast that they were officially together.<p>

Hinata didn't mind. She was there when they had decided to tell the others.

Hinata did mind, however, one night, precisely 1 month after the annunciation that they were official.

* * *

><p>Naruto sat on a plush red chair in front of his dresser. The mirror was lined with lights and the clothing rail was full after all costumes being returned. Tonight's show had gone well and everyone had gone home satisfied. He smiled to himself whilst tying his shoelaces, thinking that he could do this forever. But he wouldn't be able to. It'd end soon.<p>

He was tugged out of his thoughts when he was greeted by his boyfriend. The contrast of snow and ink walked up to him and ripped him from his chair, planting a big, passionate kiss straight on his lips. Before he could deepen it, Sasuke pulled back and broke the contrast of snow and ink, presenting his Dobe with a single red rose. He knew his little idiot would rather a delicate, loving single rose rather that an OTT bouquet, and the Uchiha wasn't really an OTT kind of guy.

'Oh Sasuke!' Naruto cried and pulled the other into another kiss.

'Happy 1 month anniversary, Dobe.' Sasuke smiled, and captured another kiss. And then another. And another.

Outside the passion filled room, Hinata slid down the wall and clutched her knees_. I get one rose! It's what I do! Naruto is MINE! _She thought to herself whilst rocking back and forth. Then, because she's a crazy bitch, she started laughing, and ran off, her eyes gleaming of mischief, insanity, and a plan.

* * *

><p>Sasuke opened his locker, twisting the key in the lock to grab his bag. Strangely, lying on top of his bag, as if pushed through the gap in between the hinges, was a piece of folded paper.<p>

_Sasuke Uchiha,_

_Stay away from Naruto. He is not your toy to play with, and he already has someone that he is meant to be with. If you do not stay away I will personally make your life misery. _

Sasuke stared in bewilderment at the writing. Why didn't Hinata just sign her name on it, who was she kidding thinking he didn't know it was her? His eyes then turned cold and angry as he crumpled the paper and chucked it into the bin, never wanting to see it again. He then slammed his locker door shut and collapsed his head onto it, feeling the cold metal soothe his rage a little.

'What, finally realise you dream about me when pleasuring your snotty, stupid little blonde pet?' Sasuke heard a bitchy voice say. He'd recognise that voice anywhere. 'You shouldn't_ fight_ your feelings for me, but maybe a little _wrestling_ wouldn't hurt.'

'All you get if you wrestle with a _pig_ is dirty.' He snapped back. 'Plus, Sakura, if you wrestle with a pig they always like it, and I don't really like _squealers_. I prefer lions.' And he stormed off, thumping her with his shoulder.

'You know where to find me if you change your mind and want a squealer, baby! I know you want this mama!' The bubblegum pink girl yelled after him, and then walked off, swaying her hips.

**Thank you for reading! Review? ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has my first official sex scene :O So enjoy, you perverts ;) -**

Hinata Hyuuga was rummaging through Sasuke's locker. She had recently, and quite skilfully, broken in to it with a credit card and a hairpin. She'd been looking for something to use for the last 10 minutes, and then she came across it! Her hand was stuck in the inside zip of a navy blue bag, as she carefully pulled out a small pill pot.

_Eye Medication - Take 1 Every Day _(I don't know if this actually exists, especially in pill form, but it does in this story.)

Bingo! Sasuke had a minor problem with his eyesight, and this was just the thing Hinata had been searching for. Especially with daily doses.

The night before, Hinata had taken her stalking a step further. She had grabbed a beige canvas bag, as for camouflage and not bring much attention, and dutifully named it her 'Classic Prank Bag.' The bag was overflowing with different things she could use to prank an enemy or someone she thought of as a threat. That person being Sasuke Uchiha. One of her pranking instruments was a small tube of Estrogen pills that she had early found in her medicine cabinet.

She quickly whipped the Estrogen pills from her bag and transferred them into her hand. Then, she tipped the contents of Sasuke's eye medicine into the empty Estrogen pill pot, and filled Sasuke's own medicine tube with the small pills in her hand. Speedily she screwed both tops onto their designated pots and shoved them into each bag. Sasuke's eye medicine pills were hidden in the Estrogen pill pot in her bag, and inside Sasuke's bag innocently sat the other tube.

The violet let out a low chuckle, before scurrying out of the room to get ready for the show, her bag held close to her side and her head ducked down.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Sasuke returned from his trip to his locker where he had taken his daily medicine at the designated time, and sat next to Kiba on their normal seats at the back of the theatre, waiting for the time when they let the audience in.<p>

'You know what I just thought?' Sasuke inquired.

'No. Whaddya just think?'

'That Sakura girl is such a bitch! I mean, all that stuff she says to me all the time and she knows about me and Naruto! Eugh. I ought to give her a piece of my mind!' Sasuke said, suddenly and out-of-characterly using hand gestures and leaning his head on Kiba's shoulder.

'Where did that come from?' Kiba said, kind of scared at the Sasuke's sudden outburst that he had struggled to keep up with.

'I don't know! I'm just so pissed off!'

'Oh.' Kiba paused for a minute. 'Maybe you need to get laid again, you know stress and stuff. Even though you and Naruto fuck like rabbits.'

'Hahahahaha! Oh Kiba you're soooooo funny. Naruto's sooo sexy. I'm sooo turned on!'

'A little too much info, Dude.'

'I'm so so so sorry,' Sasuke almost looked ready to cry, 'I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable!'

'Eerr, it's okay?' Kiba scooted away, scared shitless by now.

'So, like, anyway, Sakura is such a total fugly BITCH! I mean, she should just back off cos I will never be her man! Mmm-hmmm.' Sasuke snapped his fingers. 'And she should dye her hair too, I mean PINK? Talk about trying to look MORE like a pig!'

'Err, Sasuke?'

'Yes, Kiba?'

'You...like..SERIOUSLY sound like a girl right now, with all the bitching and shit.' Kiba put a hand on Sasuke's head and ruffled his hair. 'And I don't do bitching. I do chilling and occasionally dogging.' Sasuke stared, disgusted. 'It's a joke, chill, don't bitch slap me please.'

'Don't touch my hair! And don't say such disgusting stuff Kiba!' Sasuke slapped Kiba's chest playfully.

'Did you just flirtingly slap me?' Kiba raised an eyebrow.

'OH MY GOD, I totally just think I did.' Sasuke stared at his hand, mortified and tears in his eyes.

'Wow, my caveman-brain can't take all this. You're so up and down! Happy, sad, happy, bitchy, flirty, sad, happy! You're like fucking Lassie on a trampoline!' Kiba yelled.

'Surely, anything on a trampoline goes up and down?' Sasuke replied with a smug smirk. He liked making people feel stupid. It fed his ego.

'Again, like a woman! you're correcting me! Holy shit! Go BACK TO SASUKE!' Kiba faked crying and hugged Sasuke, only for Sasuke to peel him harshly off.

'I am Sasuke.'

'But like, a girl version. Really. Are you sure you have male bits? Have you got a purple helmeted yogurt thrower?' Kiba shook Sasuke.

'Yes, I have a very big one for your information. But my nipples do hurt a bit today.' He smirked.

'Tampons m'lady?'

* * *

><p>Shortly after his and Kiba's conversation, Sasuke ran into Naruto's dressing room.<p>

'NARUTO?' Sasuke said, running into Naruto's arms and bursting into tears.

'Hey, hey. Sshh, ssh. It's okay. Are you alright? Well obviously not but, I mean, what's wrong? Shhh, I'm hear.' Naruto caught Sasuke and began rubbing his back and squeezing him into a tight hug.

'I-I' Sasuke choked on his hysterical tears. 'I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU NARUTO! Y-you're s-sooo..just..mine.' Sasuke stared into Naruto's cerulean eyes, and then started rambling, which Uchiha's NEVER do, it's like a law - I swear. 'It's funny because everyone always thought I'd fall in love with someone perfect in every way. Then again, they always thought I'd be straight. Hahaha, isn't that funny? Anyway, you're not perfect, Naruto, but why would I love someone perfect? Booooooring. You're imperfections make you YOU, like how you're excessively loud, like how you dared to get your belly tattooed and how you eat 100 packs of Ramen a week. But in my eyes you are completely perfect. But you're not perfect. Which makes you perfect for me, because I'm not perfect either. I wouldn't want you to be perfect, because I love your imperfections and that makes you perfect to only me.' Sasuke stopped to breathe and almost collapsed into Naruto from lack of oxygen.

Naruto stood, dumbfounded. He just stared at Sasuke, and then left a soft, feathery kiss on Sasuke's forehead. There wasn't enough pressure to be called a kiss, more like a protective, loving touch of lips to skin.

'Well,' Naruto begun, cupping Sasuke's jaw in his hand and making their eyes meet. 'That wasn't quite how I imagined you saying 'I love you' for the first time, but I love you too, Sasuke Uchiha, whether you are perfect, imperfect, rambling or silent as usual. I have since the first moment I saw you and always will.' He paused again, and with struggle continued. 'No matter what.' He tried to blink away the tear beginning to form, if it didn't shed then Sasuke wouldn't ask. Now wasn't the time to bring up the devastating future truth.

Sasuke was too overcome with the amazing emotion of acceptance and the words coming from Naruto's lips to notice the sadness in the other's eyes, and he embraced Naruto tightly, hugging like there was no tomorrow.

They slowly leant together, pressing lips gently onto each other and moving in a slow dance, snaking arms around each other and letting tears and smiles explode between them. Still embraced, they shuffled to the door and locked it, letting the passionate, heart-wrenching, slow romping begin. Yeah, the audience would be let in a bit late that night due to 'technical difficulties.'

* * *

><p>Hinata listened to the quiet whimpers and deep moans for a while, before realising that she had to step up her game. If Naruto loved Sasuke, no matter which gender he acted like, she needed to set up Plan B.<p>

Her first stop was Sasuke's locker, because hey, if he was loved no matter what gender she might as well get her Estrogen pills back. She swapped the contents of Sasuke's eye pills back to their rightful pot, Sasuke never knowing that they had gone, and set on her way to the Uchiha's car.

Using a super-awesome secret way of getting into a car, Hinata broke into the pale boy's black Aston Martin One-77 without setting off the alarm. She settled in the passenger seat, running a finger along the dashboard and thinking how a theatre manager had such a sleek, shiny, amazing car. She then realised it was an Uchiha theatre! An incredibly successful Uchiha theatre.

Snapping back to reality, she dug into her bag, before pulling out a tube of slow-drying super super super glue. She then popped the cap off and squirted a nice, swirly line all over the driver's seat, before smoothing it evenly out with a paintbrush, and adding a few extra layers for good measure. She then put the cap back on, shoved her equipment back into the canvas bag, and returned to the theatre. Hey, the show was starting!

Now, you're probably wondering why she didn't apply the glue to the base of the pedal, so it got stuck and Sasuke couldn't stop accelerating. Well, you see, Hinata wasn't silly. She didn't want to kill Sasuke and end up in jail or something, just simply torture him mentally a little until he understood to leave Naruto alone.

* * *

><p>The show was perfect as always, and Sasuke was walking Naruto to his car so that they could celebrate their announcements previously that night. They were planning to go to a restaurant or something, and so Sasuke's car was needed as it wasn't in walking distance like Naruto's flat was.<p>

Sasuke unlocked the car as they approached it, and Naruto quickly ran to it and ripped the driver seat door open. He then plonked himself down on the seat, and being the dumbass he is began taking the piss out of Sasuke. He knew Sasuke wouldn't be so touchy, his random mood swings were calming down a lot.

'I'M AN UCHIHA!' Naruto spoke very loudly, keeping a grumpy face and putting his hands on his hips, occassionally pointing at Sasuke. 'I'm so great. I'm so smart. Even though I don't have emotions except the one's I get when I'm having sex with my awesome boyfriend. Who is amazing by the way. However, if I'm in the sun I might actually get colour to my skin, in which case I'll explode and die because I must aaaalways be absolutely perfectly sexy and can't get sunburnt!' He then began laughing hysterically to himself, and stuck his hand behind his head, splaying his fingers to look like Sasuke's hair. 'Haahahaha! And I have DUCKBUTT HAIR!' He then made his hand look like a duck's beak and go 'Quack, Quack.'

'Get out of my seat, Dumbass.' Sasuke said and sent death glares at his boyfriend.

Naruto pouted and began to lift himself out of the seat, only to turn and look very worriedly at Sasuke. 'I can't.'

'What do you mean you can't? Are you really that stupid, you just stand up. Follow? Stand. Up'

'Okay, okay smart shit! I can't, I think I'm stuck.'

'Your ass really that big?'

This time Naruto sent a glare. Sasuke huffed, and then walked to Naruto to pull him up. When Naruto didn't budge, the raven rolled up his sleeves up and heaved harder. When Naruto still didn't budge, he gasped for air and then hung his head, hand on his knees, as if he'd just jogged for 10 miles.

'I guess you can't get up, eh Dobe? I guess we'll just have to skip dinner and celebrate - ' Sasuke sat on his lap to face him, straddling him, and placed a hand on Naruto's crotch, giving it a healthy squeeze. ' - Right. Here.'

Naruto gave a deep chuckle and swooped Sasuke in for a kiss. Their lips meshed harshly and frantically together, and Sasuke licked Naruto's lip, begging for entrance. Naruto gladly accepted, and then a fierce competition for dominance begun, which Sasuke won, as usual. He needed his manliness back after his 'mood swings' earlier.

He dragged his hand from Naruto's crotch, underneath the hem of his shirt and tugging it up. He threw it to the back seat, and started fluttering fingers over tanned skin, seeing his lover writhe under the soft touch. Pale hands then began playing with bronzed pebbles. Rolling them with his thumbs and hearing the lustful mewls brought with it.

Naruto loved the feelings he was getting from those beautiful hands, but he wanted to touch too, and he needed it now! He, as horny as a teenager catching his second wind, started unbuttoning Sasuke's trousers, and audibly growled when he came across a pair of red boxers. Remembering they weren't Sasuke's favourites, he tore them open, and grabbed Sasuke's dick, making Sasuke moan and tear his lips away from Naruto's. Naruto then latched his lips on to Sasuke's neck and sucked as Sasuke rested his head on the tan shoulder, breathing heavily.

Sasuke let his head roll back as he felt a trail of saliva run from Naruto's mouth, down his neck and under his shirt, as Naruto as began pumping his erection. He tore his own shirt off and began tracing Naruto's back with his hands. When Naruto started ghosting his lips along Sasuke's jaw and sucking on his pulse, Sasuke fisted his hair and pulled him impossibly closer.

Naruto licked the newly forming bruise apologetically, and moved to the shell of the Uchiha's ear, whispering 'A repeat of earlier, good sir?'

Sasuke shivered at Naruto voice, dripping with lust, and replied. 'You read my mind.'

Naruto chuckled huskily, making Sasuke whimper, and teased. 'I guess I top, since you can't get to my ass.'

'And yet, I'm still technically topping, even as uke.' Sasuke still managed to be a smartass, even when he would probably bathe in hot coal just to get a little release right now.

Sasuke hurriedly took his pants of, before unbuttoning Naruto's and pulling his erection free. Naruto sighed at the cool air hitting hot flesh, and they began kissing again, lustily, clashing tongues together and letting the saliva run down their jaws free; minds too caught up in drinking each other's taste.

Sasuke starting thrusting against Naruto's own erection, pressure building too much for him to handle, and reached down to mesh their erection together. He only managed to smear the pre-cum dripping from both heads together, before Naruto pulled his hand away. They broke the kiss, as Naruto leant towards his hand to lick the mixture of cum, moaning at the taste. A flash of lust glazed his eyes, before he flipped Sasuke over so that he was propped on the dashboard, erection spreading pre cum on the steering wheel and ass exposed to Naruto.

The raven started taking deep gulps of breath, trying to steady himself. The metal on the wheel was so pleasurable on his warm erection and the pleasure of Naruto massaging his ass was overwhelming.

Suddenly, a wet tongue dragged it's way from creamy thighs, and plunged into Sasuke's hot entrance. Sasuke moaned and rubbed his dick across the steering wheel, gaining friction on the skin. The wet muscle pumped in an out as rough hands massaged plump cheeks. Naruto then replaced the tongue with a finger. Sasuke was breathing so heavily that the windshield began to fog up, which was lucky for any pedestrians really.

After another finger was added, Sasuke began to rock back against the intruding hand, fucking himself on to the digits. When another digit was added, Naruto began scissoring him. Sasuke winced slightly at this, but soon the pain was forgotten. Naruto curled his fingers and hit the oh-so-familiar spot, causing Sasuke to scream in ecstasy and buck onto his hand.

Waves of pleasure washed over the raven, and he thrust back onto that hand, trying to find that spot that only Naruto could find. With each movement his arousal increased and he gripped harshly onto the dashboard, acting as if he hadn't gotten laid in 5 years straight.

Naruto gripped his hips to stop movement and pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's ass.

'N-Naruto!'

'Shhh. It'll get bett-'

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence as Sasuke boldly sat back onto Naruto's erection, sliding down the length and leaving his lover speechless and wide-eyed, gasping for lost air. Sasuke was too needy and now he could get the control back.

They both moaned loudly together and Naruto gripped Sasuke's hips, not wanting the raven to hurt himself by going too fast. After a few moment, Naruto slid him slightly up, before pulling his lover harshly back down onto his length, both groaning at this slow but powerful movement. Naruto gently rubbed the pale hips, a sign of showing that Sasuke could know take control. The other smirked and then let the fun begin.

He steadily began rolling his hips, feelings the muscles in Naruto's abdomen tighten against his back. As the movements sped up, mewls and moans of each name spilled out of both pairs of lips. Sasuke was needily rocking and Naruto tried his hardest to thrust without tearing the leather off of the seat. Sasuke was throwing himself down on Naruto, bouncing hastily whilst groaning incoherent words.

Naruto's hand snaked around Sasuke's waist and the other came to grip Sasuke's own erection, pumping sloppily in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Sasuke's head fell back onto the sun kissed shoulder as he moaned loudly, and Naruto began brutally sucking on his neck to muffle his own groans.

'Oh Fuck. oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck.' Sasuke gasped, feeling his orgasm approach.

'Come for me, Sasuke.' Naruto whispered in his ear, and Sasuke's head started thrashing about. 'Come, Sasuke. I love you.' And with that Sasuke came. Hard. Exploding over Naruto's hand and the steering wheel. Naruto followed closely, ramming mercilessly and roaring like Simba as he spilt his seed deep into Sasuke.

The rode out their orgasms, and slumped against the black leather seat, exhausted. Naruto licked his hand clean and wrapped his arms protectively around Sasuke. They both smiled sweetly and Sasuke reached to grab Naruto's hair, tugging them into a loving kiss.

'Love you too, Dobe.' Sasuke murmured against Naruto's bruised lips and leant their foreheads together. 'But you sure as hell better clean up my car.'

The Uchiha then got dressed and started to drive, still sitting on Naruto's lap and using the blonde's arms as a seatbelt, going to find some help to get his idiot unstuck.

**Review and let me know what you thought :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**This isn't the best chapter of all, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!**

The young Hyuuga girl was crouched behind a wall watching Sasuke open his locker. His pale fingers skilfully opened the door and placed the clothes he had been wearing that day inside, as he had just gotten changed into his work uniform. He suddenly 'Hn'ed to himself, and left to the bathroom, leaving the door open. She smirked to herself and the clutched her Prank Bag close to her side.

Hinata checked to see if the coast was clear, and rolled along the floor. She then stood up and did an impressive triple backflip towards the raven's locker and took the pile of clothes out. She had no idea what she was going to do with the clothes, but it was a start for a soon-to-come-to-her genius plan.

'Ahem.' A deep, smooth voice coughed from behind her. She gasped and spun around, knocking her bag against the locker door. The bottom of the bag got stuck on the corner of the door, and the contents spilled all over the floor. Hinata looked up slowly towards her intruder, feeling her heart sink into her stomach when she saw a mop of ivory hair and coal eyes drilling into her. She was caught.

Sasuke raised a thin eyebrow, and lowered his gaze to the floor. He had only gone to pee and realised he'd forgotten his hand sanitizer and now this shit! On the floor innocently laid a tube of strong glue and a tube of Estrogen pills. His eyes looked calculatingly at the odd items on the floor, and after a few seconds his other eyebrow slowly rose to join the other in his hairline from realisation. His mouth fell slack as he reminisced the strange occurrences from the other day and his daggering stare returned to the cowering girl infront of him.

He groaned internally at the sight of the pathetic girl and tried to compose himself. He couldn't beat up a girl, let alone a girl who probably just shit herself. He just sighed, instead, and waited patiently for her to talk.

'I-it's n-not what it l-l-looks like!' Hinata stuttered weakly under her breath, looking everywhere but at Sasuke or the guilty items on the floor.

Sasuke's face seemed to darken, whereas Hinata's paled. His lips every so slightly pursed, be his posture stayed unmoving.

'T-those aren't m-mine.' Hinata spluttered out, and then quickly glanced down and started scuffing her shoe on the floor.

Jet black eyebrows shot up. He wasn't expecting her to say that. Was she really that pathetic as to tell the stupidest lie possible? A small snort escaped his lips as he began to turn around and leave the pathetic girl alone.

'Wait! S-Sasuke!' She screamed and ran to him, tugging his arm so he turned back around.

How the fuck did she know his name, and say it so easily with all that she'd been doing? 'Get the fuck out of my life.' He spat at her, and the ripped himself out of her grasp, leaving the room. His order was like a bite to her throat, but he didn't care, she'd needed to know where she wasn't welcome.

* * *

><p>'Sasuke! Baby!' Naruto beamed, running to hug his boyfriend in half a costume. He wore a pair of golden brown trousers, a pair of lion ears and nothing else.<p>

'Naruto, we need to talk.' Sasuke said, straight to the point.

'W-what's wrong?' Naruto asked, worried. Was Sasuke going to end it? His heart gave a painful, aching thud at that thought. Was he not good enough for him? Had he decided to take early action after realising that Naruto would -

'Hinata.' Sasuke cut off Naruto's thoughts.

'What about her?' Naruto gasped, a little relieved, but still worried as to what the girl was doing.

'She's stalking you!' Sasuke said, a little too loudly, and then coughed and composed himself again. 'Don't tell me you haven't noticed, Naruto.' He whispered, to himself and Naruto.

'I barely realise anymore.' Naruto whispered and his eyes crumpled. Sasuke suddenly looked very concerned and pulled Naruto into a hug, resting a chin on the other boy's shoulder.

'Hey. What's wrong baby?'

'How long?' Naruto said, burying his face in Sasuke's neck to muffle the sound of his breaking heart; the fear that Sasuke would break up with him because of her stabbing him in the chest. 'How long has she been following us?'

Sasuke sighed, and hugged Naruto tighter, trying to stop the hurt the girl was causing them. 'Since the beginning.'

'W-what?' Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke. 'She's been there the whole time?' Sasuke nodded. 'Oh God, Sasuke. I'm so sorry.' His face reflected the feeling of his heart breaking, and a tear began to crawl down his cheek and his eyes glanced down in pain.

'Hey. Shhh. Don't cry. Come on, a little girl like that isn't going to hurt us!' Sasuke said, wiping the blonde's tear away with his lips and stroking the other's locks back. Naruto whimpered and Sasuke lifted his jaw up so that their eyes connected again. 'We'll get through this.'

'What?' Naruto's eyes widened. 'You're not breaking up with me?' He looked like he would faint.

Sasuke let out a small chuckle and kissed the blonde. 'Hell no! I'm always going to be right here for you Naruto.' Sasuke never spoke to anyone but Naruto like this, and it deeply touched them both. 'We can get through anything. I am never, _never_ going to leave you. I will always stay with you.' He leant closer to the other boy, burying a hand in blonde hair. 'I'm yours forever.' And they were pulled into a searing kiss. Naruto's happiness flowed into Sasuke, and the desperation of never wanting to have to go through that pain again was sent straight through his lips.

A sudden pang of guilt bulleted through the young actor when the truth smacked his round the face again. He kept being reminded of it and he wanted it to just disappear for once. One day, soon, he would be the one hurting the other. The same pain he just felt would be rushing through Sasuke's veins, caused by himself, and that hurt Naruto with 100 times more force than himself experiencing that pain. He tore away from the kiss and pulled the other tight into his chest, wanting to become one with him so that they would never have to split.

'I love you Naruto.' Sasuke said, hugging Naruto back but missing the plump lips on his own.

'I love you Sasuke.' Naruto said, completely confident of the warm words coming from his mouth. He did love the Uchiha. With every single part of him. Each cell in his body yearned for the other boy. The guilt that it would come to an end was like acid in his mouth though, so he quickly pulled back and searched the other's boys eyes, trying to memorize them, even though they were already burnt into his memory.

'There's more.' Sasuke said, seeing a terrified look in Naruto's face and guessing that the other knew Sasuke hadn't told the whole story yet. 'Hinata's been screwing with me.'

Naruto face suddenly lightened up, his mind taken off of the pain, and he covered it with his concern and confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'She's played a few pranks.' Naruto's eyebrow raised. 'Like me becoming a girl suddenly. And you getting stuck to the car seat - though I'd gladly let her do that again.'

'How did she do that?' Naruto grinned.

'Estrogen pills and Super Glue.' Sasuke smirked and Naruto began laughing hysterically.

'Maybe we need to buy some Super Glue!' He laughed and Sasuke chuckled. 'Sasuke, she's done it for years. Like, a really long time. And it's not acceptable anymore. I used to just ignore it, I didn't know what to do without hurting her. But now she's started hurting you.' He thought for a moment, and then looked back at Sasuke. 'I'll talk to her.' They smiled at each other at this.

'I already scared her shitless. Just wrap it up and let her know that you're mine!' Sasuke growled possessively and kissed his Dobe again, feeling their hearts melt together.

**Review! And let me know if you have any questions :) **


	6. Chapter 6

The audience were not actually the audience as of yet. Some were arriving now, liking to be early. Others were just leaving their homes in their car. Most were probably still getting dolled up for a night at the theatre with their loved ones.

Sasuke was not in such a relaxed mood as these unknown people were. He was rushing around with Kiba trailing after him, which at least was making the evening a bit more comical with light humour. The Uchiha was still tugging on his tie as he did 100 other jobs at the same time. This wasn't his favourite time of night; he thought of it as the labour he had to do before getting rewarded later on. This reward, of course, was pounding Naruto into a bed so hard and powerfully that the neighbours avoided eye contact with them for a week. Oh yes, that was his favourite time of night. Actually, his favourite time _ever_.

'Sasuke - ' A pretty blonde girl, Ino, yelled from behind the merchandise counter. 'I mean - Sir!' Sasuke turned to look at her and she began flailing her arms in panic. 'Sir! We only have half the amount of Show Planners as usual!'

'Ino -' Sasuke begun, but was abruptly cut off by Ino holding her hand out to him in a 'Stop' motion.

'And - Oh, sorry.' She looked at her hand and dropped it back to her side. She flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder, where it had fallen in her panicked expressions. 'And Karin said that there's a pair of binoculars missing from row L in Theatre 2! Help!' She gasped and flumped across the counter, sprawling her arms out and looking ready to pass out.

'Ahem. Ino.' Sasuke begun, lifting the girl delicately so that she was standing. 'The planners I ordered last week are down back. Like I told you last night.' He nodded slowly at her and she nodded quickly a few times back, understanding his patient eyes. He could really handle stress and was a great boss. 'And do you mean these binoculars?' He pulled a pair of golden hand-held binoculars, with a red velvet strap, out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

'Where? -'

'A young toddler had used it as a teddy bear when he fell asleep at one of the morning shows. The mother gave it to lost property.'

'Thank you, Sir.' She said, smiling and wiping her brow of sweat. _A tad overdramatic. _'Oh, Hey Kiba!' She suddenly hopped over the counter and started flirting with the boy who had been trying not to laugh the whole time, muffling bubbles of laughter with a fist in his mouth.

'Hey you!' He grinned and she giggled, curling her hair around her fingers.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued with his work.

* * *

><p>'Hinata!' Naruto called to the girl when he saw her in a corridor in the Theatre.<p>

'H-hello, N-Naruto.'

'Errm.' He laughed nervously and fisted his hair. 'I'll get straight to the point. Could you lay of Sasuke a little?' He smiled sweetly at her, trying to candy-coat the whole situation. 'I know he can be a jackass, but I care about him, you know? So could you kinda, like, stay out of his life? A little. If you know -'

She hugged the boy tightly and he stood, a hand still in his hair and the other by his side, a shocked expression stretched over his face.

'Because you a-asked me to, Naruto, I w-will! You can have me instead and give him time to be alone like he wants!'

'Aah.' He sighed and softly pushed her back a little. 'Hinata. I've told you so many times.' He looked at the girl sadly. 'You need to stop clinging on to the fantasy of - well, us. I will always love you, as a friend, but this will never happen for us and you need to accept it. You're - uh - stalking, is out of control!' He placed his hands on her smooth shoulders and sighed again. 'It's so out of control that I forget it's there. It's gone on for too long. I'm with Sasuke, Hinata. I will always be your friend. But that's all. I'm devoted to him.' The thought of Sasuke suddenly gave him a spurt of confidence, and he stepped back, releasing the girl's shoulders and puffing his chest out. 'If you can not accept that we are just friends, nothing more, then do NOT contact me, or I will call the police.' He wiped across his eyes with the back of his arm, and keeping his eye's covered with the appendage, he sighed. 'No phone calls, text messages.' He dropped his arm and looked into her eyes. 'No creepy stalking.'

He turned to leave and she grabbed his wrist, pulling him back round to face her. 'I will always love you.' She said and he nodded sadly.

* * *

><p>'She wants me.' Kiba barked loudly as Ino walked away, running back up to Sasuke.<p>

'You've taken enough time to notice, Dumbshit.' He punched him on the arm. 'Ask her out?'

'I will. Give it time, man. Give it time.' He crossed his arms behind his head. 'At the moment, there's something more important for me to be doing.'

'And what's that?'

'Helping you.'

A black eyebrow shot up. 'Helping me...how?'

The mutt snickered, and leant to whisper in Sasuke's ear. 'We're gonna get Hinata back.'

'Hn. Say more.'

He whispered in the raven's ear more and then leant back, grinning proudly.

'You, evil, twisted, hilarious, crazy, idiotic, crude genius.' Sasuke paused for a moment. 'I'm in.'

* * *

><p>Half time began as the lights brightened slightly and many people rushed to use the toilets. Sasuke and Kiba nodded to each other from across the room, and then walked towards each other. The theatre had about 2 people in it. Sasuke knew that there would be flocks of hundreds of people outside buying food or having a fag break. When he reached Kiba, they did their synchronized handshake and nodded, investigating Hinata's empty chair. She had gone to get some icecream, Naruto's favourite flavour, of course.<p>

Sasuke and Kiba laughed to each other at their plan and nodded again. Just as they turned to walk away, something caught Sasuke's eye and he turned back around. He reached under the vacant seat and pulled out one of Naruto's bright orange T-shirts - the one he had worn the day before.

'Eugh.' They both muttered under their breath.

'You go complete the rest of the mission. I'll deliver this to Naruto. Record the reaction!' And Sasuke left.

* * *

><p>After leaving the shirt with Naruto, and being rewarded with lots of kisses, Sasuke was skipping down the corridoor. <em>Skipping, <em>because the space was empty. And he was fucking happy. and Uchiha's have amazing skipping skills. They truly do.

He came across Shino and abruptly stoppped the skipping. Shino worked in the Theatre as the Janitor, so he was dragging a bucket and mop with him, heading for the woman's toilets. The raven noticed how the trench coat and glasses made him look like Hinata when she was in stalking-mode, and idea hit him. 'Hey Shino...'

* * *

><p>Kiba plopped the contents of his bag onto Hinata chair, pinching his nose, and snickered to himself, trying to hide what he was doing from the old couple still in the Theatre. He then ran to a safe distance and set his phone camera up.<p>

He had placed one of his dog's, Akamaru, shits on the chair. (No idea why he kept spare poops in his car but, you know.) His plan was awesome. And he quickly looked up as he saw Hinata enter the theatre room again.

* * *

><p>5 minutes later, Hinata screamed and ran into the women's toilets, stripping herself down, and Kiba was literally rolling on the floor laughing, almost pissing himself. Tears rolled down his tattooed cheeks as he belly-laughed loudly, clutching the walls and gasping deep breaths, only to let them out by laughing hysterically again. His abdomen rumbled as he cackled at the girl's misery. Her butt was splattered with shite and her cheeks were a lovely pink colour in embarrassment!<p>

* * *

><p>Sasuke hid behind a wall, and saw Hinata run into the toilets. He told Shino to go in there and clean, as someone had gotten sick and it needed cleaning. So what if it was a lie? This was perfect.<p>

When Shino walked through the door, Sasuke kicked him inside quickly and slammed the door shut. He pulled out his bundle of keys and selected the correct one. Sticking the key into the lock, he speedily twisted it, effectively locking Shino and Hinata into the room together. He then dusted his hands off and walked merrily back to Kiba so that they could watch the video. Over and over and over.

* * *

><p>'There must be some bugs in here for him to lock me in.' Shino mumbled, dragging his mop and bucket along the floor to find the supposed vomit, and possible bugs. 'I hope there are bugs.' He grinned, and then broke into a mad, manic 'MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA.'<p>

'E-excuse me?' Hinata's small voice whispered, and a tiny violet head poked around one of the stall doors.

'Sorry Ma'am. Bugs in here, you gotta leave.'

'You...You work at the theatre?' Hinata said, and then visibly blushed.

'Well, yes. And the gay strip bar down the street. Weekends only.'

She dived out of the stall, only in her top as her bottoms were..ermm..dirty. Her small body collided with the cleaner's and she started hungrily sucking face with him.

'Be mine?'

'OKAY MA'AM!' Shino grinned, and returned the kinda-gross macking.

* * *

><p>Sasuke laughed silently behind the door, listening to what was going on, and crept away to find Kiba.<p>

When he got there, they watched the video a few times, and when they'd calmed down, wiping tears of laughter from their eyes, Sasuke turned to Kiba.

'I know something even funnier.'

'Yeah? What's that man?' Kiba smacked Sasuke on the back.

'I worked out that Hinata has a fetish for people who work in theatres.'

'Wha? How did you figure that?'

'Well. I experimented.'

Kiba gave a look urging him to continue, and grinned wickedly.

'She looked just like Shino when she was stalking us! So I figured I'd lock them in the loo together, to see what happened. And she like mouth-raped him when she found out he worked here.'

'Aaaah man!' Kiba said, eyes looking down as he pouted.

'Why's that bad? She's off Naruto's back now that there's another person who completes her fetish.'

'Yeah, that all good and shit. But Shino's wearing _my_ trenchcoat! I use that to flash Ino!' He quickly looked up, scared. 'Errr..I mean. Ermmm.. Ah fuck. I can't even think of an excuse. Ino likes weird stuff! Leave me alone.'

The hysterical laughter started again. On Sasuke's part at least.

* * *

><p>After the show, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting together backstage. Sasuke had explained why he was absent during the interval and they were both content in each other's presence, knowing that their stalker situation was going to get better.<p>

Hinata walked past their room and down the corridor. They both stuck their heads out of the door to see her walk up to where Shino was dusting a painting and hand him a single red rose.

The raven and the fox looked at each other. And for another time, they hysterically laughed at each other, high-fiving and clutching their stomachs. Sasuke was very out-of-character that night from sheer joy, and, well, because that night was fucking hilarious!

Apparently, Hinata had used her super-cool lock-picking skills to unlock the bathroom door.

**So I really don't like this chapter. They seem to be getting worse! I think I'm going off this story! Let me know what you think and if you like the story, otherwise I'll finish it quick and start a better one! Peace Out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not uploading in a while! I've been busy :)**

**Enjoy - **

It was a crisp, winter's night. The streets and rooftops were covered in blankets of snow, and frost settled glittery sparkles in place everywhere you looked. A few people were outside, jogging around to keep off the holiday weight or going for romantic walks in the snow, all sporting red noses and the sniffles.

Sasuke walked up to Naruto's door and rubbed his hands together a few times and blew into them, trying to bring warmth back to them. The Uchiha closed his eyes, and calmed himself. He'd never been so nervous to see the Dobe before, but tonight was different. He then straightened his suit jacket and rapped on the cold door. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a bundle of yellow hair peek out of a frosted window. The bundle's breath clouded the window and it laughed, drawing a big grinning face in the condensation.

Sasuke snorted and opened the unlocked door. He turned the corner and hugged his boyfriend close into his chest. He bent his neck down to give Naruto a 'hello' kiss and pulled back when the other's arms didn't reach around his body, as they usually did. A light chuckle whisped out of the raven's lips when he realised that Naruto was wrapped in about forty blankets, all patched and raggedy.

'Cold?' Sasuke asked sarcastically, brushing blonde locks out of a tan face.

'H-heater's still b-broken.' Naruto chattered.

'Hn.' Sasuke pulled back layers and layers of blankets, trying to reach the body that lay underneath the blob. When Naruto appeared, only in a pair of orange boxers, Sasuke sighed. 'You aren't dressed?'

Naruto shook his head, too cold now that he was half naked to talk. Sasuke grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs and into the blonde's bedroom. He began digging around in the wardrobe, turning his back to the other man so that he didn't get too aroused by his 'outfit.' (Or lack of.) The raven smirked and pulled out a suit, throwing it at the blonde and shutting the cupboard doors.

As Naruto began getting dressed, not questioning Sasuke's choice of outfit, Sasuke began grooming himself in a mirror. He made sure to pick out a good suit for Naruto, and wanted to look as smart as possible himself; tonight had to be special, it had to be perfect.

The Uchiha was wearing a black suit with a maroon shirt. His pushed his hand through his hair and scratched his chin, he looked hot tonight. The man then shoved his hands in his pockets, suddenly feeling the cold, and turned around to see how his boyfriend was doing.

Naruto pulled on his own grey suit jacket and stuck his arms out, presenting the outfit to Sasuke. He wore a grey suit with a white under shirt that made his bright eyes pop. However, he left the shirt half untucked and the jacket open, giving off the messy look. Sasuke approved.

* * *

><p>'Hey, Sasuke, wasn't that the restaurant?' Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look as they drove past their usual restaurant.<p>

'Oh. I hadn't noticed.' He replied nonchalantly as he pulled into a parking space outside of his selected building and shut off the engine.

'Why are we here?'

Sasuke got out of the car and walked to Naruto's side. He opened the door and guided Naruto out, holding his hand as if he were the Queen. Naruto snickered and curtsied to the other boy, before pulling his into a loving kiss.

They walked towards the building and Sasuke pulled a set of keys out of his pocket, unlocking the lush double doors. Naruto squealed and then began dancing around a bit, before running back to Sasuke and hugging him.

'I've never been in a theatre before when there wasn't a show on!' Naruto shouted and then pulled Sasuke into a theatre room. Sasuke unlocked those doors too and Naruto started running again, like a toddler who was visiting the beach for the first time. He was grabbing binoculars and booty-shaking. He even managed to get Sasuke to join in and pulled them both onto the stage, hiding behind the big red curtains.

Sasuke managed to turn on some lights, just faint ones so that the mood was romantic and a backdrop of the stars fell down. Completely contrasting to the scene, his put on 'Ice Ice Baby' and they both began dancing again, showing off some 'awesome' moves to the other. Surprisingly, Sasuke knew all of the words, the little white boy he was, and they both started to do the dance together with Sasuke rapping lead. They both started laughing hysterically and fell onto the floor in a tumble of limbs, lying on the stage cuddled together until the song ended and Sasuke shut the music off with the remote.

He slid the remote across the glossy surface until it hit the backdrop and turned to look at his lover, who had a sweet grin on his face. The theatre was completely silent except for the raven's thumping heart as he gazed into those mesmerizing orbs. He lifted a pale hand to the other's face and swept it across a cheek. Naruto's smile fell to a smaller, comfortably happy one and he leant his cheek into the hand, turning his head to kiss the pale wrist.

Sasuke gasped at the feeling and pulled the other's lips to meet his own, barely brushing against them. He pulled back slightly, leaving enough space so that he could see the other boy without the blonde looking like a cyclone, but close enough so that they could feel each other's breath against their own.

His heart sped up and he closed his eyes, willing it to slow. Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's side, squeezing the flesh there and asking 'Are you okay?'

'Naruto,' Sasuke whispered and half opened his eyes. Naruto's eyes softened as the concern left them, and he hummed as a sign for Sasuke to continue, rubbing soft circles on Sasuke's ribs. 'Naruto,' Sasuke repeated 'we've been together for 6 months now. 6 months today. And that may seem like a short time, but, Naruto, in just that time I think you've made me see who I am. You've become my most important person. And what I'm trying to say is,' He reach his arm into his back pocket, 'will you always be my most important person?' He thought about what he just said and knew he'd said it wrong, it wasn't as good as he planned. 'I-I mean...' He became stammering, 'You'll always be my m-most important person but..' He mentally facepalmed himself and pulled out a small, velvet box.

Naruto's eyes widened incredibly and he gasped. Sasuke popped the lid open and pulled them both onto their knees. His heart rate could match that of a a mouse's, on a treadmill, watching a scary movie and being baby-sitted by a lion right now. His mouth went dry and the scared look on Naruto's face wasn't helping. Still, he was a trooper, and he pushed on. 'Will you ahh...will you ahh...errm...Here. Have this ring. For marrying me. I mean if you want to. It's okay if you say no...God I hope you say yes." Well that didn't go as perfectly as planned.

Naruto's eyes didn't leave the ring. His whole body went cold and he began trembling as a big, black hole of guilt shredded through his insides. He knew this would come, he'd feared it since the beginning. He finally looked back to the Uchiha, who was very un-Uchiha-like at the moment. Everything turned dead. The world and every hope around them seemed to turn to dust and Naruto tried to blink back the tear trying to shed. If that tear showed his true pain it would be running red with blood and shooting Santa.

'I...' Naruto was literally breaking down. 'I can't.'

'I knew I should of gone for a bigger ring.' Sasuke said solemnly, pushing his bangs back as his eyes iced over in pain, hoping the joke would hide his hurt from Naruto. He dropped his head to cover his face and squeezed his eyes shut.

'Sasuke?' Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 'Sasuke? Look at me.' He pulled the other boy's head up by the jaw and placed both hands on the sides of his face. 'I want to, but I can't.'

'What do you mean you can't?' Sasuke pleaded, putting his hands on Naruto's face too so that they were wrapped together, still on their knees, mirroring each other and the other's pain.

'I can't be with you...' He trembled and starting crying painfully. 'I can't be with you...at all. Not anymore.'

'You can!' Sasuke started crying too. Pain tearing his heart and puncturing his chest, as if opening a hole in his soul for the devil to climb in to. He gripped Naruto harder, as if stopping everything from separating them, even stopping Naruto himself.

'I can't.' Naruto whispered, gripping on to Sasuke too, both sealed in the thought that their vice lock on the other could stop the very world from spinning. 'The show is moving again. It moves to a new town every 6 months.' He bit his lip hard, piercing the skin and feeling the warm blood dribble down his neck. 'I'm leaving. Tomorrow.' He sobbed, his chest heaving and the blood splattering onto his suit.

'No.' Sasuke said, his eyes wide. 'No, no, no.' He gripped Naruto and forced their lips together in a harsh, desperate kiss, trying to force Naruto's soul out of his body and into his own. That way no one, nothing, could separate them. He didn't care that all he could taste was Naruto's blood as it meshed onto his skin. He didn't care that their tears were staining their cheeks. All he cared was that Naruto was kissing him back at that moment as they bathed in each other and bruised the other's lips in desperation to thread into each other.

Naruto tore aware and looked down, not being able to face the only person he couldn't live without. He couldn't let himself be with Sasuke. He couldn't live without Sasuke, but he had to.

'No, Naruto. No. Don't leave me.' When Naruto tore his lips away he began planting kisses all over the other boy, touching every inch of skin, trying to taste and memorize everything before it left. It couldn't leave! He couldn't leave! He needed Naruto to survive, their love was that you-are-my-oxygen love. He couldn't leave him.

They gripped each other tight, rocking back and forth in a hug, latched to the other as if they were life itself. As if one was dying. In essence they were dying, no one can live without their own source of oxygen. 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.' Sasuke was chanting in times with the rocks. 'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.'

'I can't believe,' Naruto whispered, still being rocked by Sasuke and hearing his name roll off those lips in a way that still made him shiver in pleasure. 'The same thing that brought us together, can tear us apart.'

**A sad chapter, sorry, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. As always, review and feel free to ask questions!**


	8. Chapter 8

That night, the separating lovers returned to Sasuke's home late at night. There, amongst soft bed sheets, floods of sadness and love that refused to die, the couple commemorated Naruto's departure. Sweet, romantic, slow and ever-so-passionate love-making acted, still with the air of passion, need and desperation that lay under the surface, glowering at them. They bit their tongues, bruising the moist muscle, in order to stop the spills of 'Mine' and 'Yours' to escape during the sex. Still, however, they screamed each other's names as they climaxed, the words refusing to stay prisoned in their mouths.

Eye contact hadn't broken throughout. Through hours and hours of physical pleasure, that brought pain as they would never re-live the moments, not once did they stop looking at each other. Really _looking. _For fear that they might not ever _see _again. As they exploded in releases, over and over, their hearts exploded apart, over and over. It felt as if the pieces of their hearts tore out of their chests and settled as dust on the ground, never being able to be collected again unless the other picked the dust up. That was impossible, though.

In the early hours of the morning, they had fallen asleep from exhaustion, tangled together in a knot that couldn't be undone. Of course, every knot can be undone, even if you have to bury a grenade in the centre.

* * *

><p>Sasuke awoke as sunlight caressed his skin. His eyelids turned bright red, and even though the sun was boiling his skin, he still felt ice cold inside. His mind was so scrambled, he tried to sort his thoughts in his head. He was always so on top of situations, why did he not know what was going on?<p>

He bolted up in bed suddenly when realisation hit him. His black eyes sprung open and turned into coal, dead and empty. He slowly shifted his gaze from the wall ahead to the side of the bed, taking his time to look over to the destination in fear of what would be seen.

He clutched his chest as he started hyperventilating, and gripped a hand in his hair to steady himself. He saw exactly what he feared.

_Nothing. _An empty pillow.

The room started to spin as the sun light started to fade away. The birds chirping outside became muffled and distant, and a loud 'thump' sounded on the carpet beside the bed.

* * *

><p>Luckily, Itachi had come to visit Sasuke that morning. He had heard that Sasuke was to propose and wanted to congratulate the couple. He stepped up to the porch and fished his spare key out of his pocket.<p>

However, he was met with quite a surprise when he unlocked the door. In the entrance, there was furniture and items of clothing strewn everywhere, the trail leading to the bedroom. This didn't really surprise the older Uchiha, of course that was natural response to a marriage proposal. No, what shocked him was when he followed the trail.

He stood outside of Sasuke's bedroom, snickering to himself, thinking up a master plan of shocking the two, young, naked boys that would be in that bed. He would then torment his younger brother for the rest of his life with it - it was pure GOLD!

He opened another door and stood still when the bed was empty. Both sides had pillow marks, but the bed had half the blanket on, the other half seemed to have fallen on the floor. It wasn't like his brother to be so untidy to leave the bed in such a state when he wasn't in the bed, so Itachi went to tidy the mess.

Wrapped in the bundle of blanket was a bundle of raven hair. Itachi's eyebrow rose, and he whipped the blanket back, hoping to find the couple wrapped in it in an even more humiliating position. However, he was greeted instead with his younger brother's body in a fetal position, looking frail even though it was no smaller than usual. The skin, rather than creamy pale, was ghostly and blue veins were very visible through the papery look of it. His face sported dark, deep circles around his eyes, and his chest rose faintly, hardly breathing at all.

Itachi crashed to the ground next to his brother, heaving his brother into his arms, hugging the unconscious boy. His face was terrified, but it didn't mirror no where near how scared he was inside. He gripped onto the younger boy's shoulders and fiercely shook him, trying desperately to bring his Sasuke didn't respond, he settled him back to the ground and squeezed his own coal eyes shut. Without opening his eyes, he raised his palm up and made his hand tense. He covered his eyes with his other hand, twisting it into a fist and squeezing his eyes even harder shut, as if pushing them back into his skull.

Breathing deeply he braced himself, and then slapped the other boy as hard as he could. He heard the sharp collision of his palm and his brother's cheek, followed by a harsh crack as the other's neck snapped to the side. He tried to hit the boy enough to bring his to consciousness, but desperately didn't want to hurt his brother. He sat in silence, not moving from his position, trying not to fear the worst.

'Nnng.' Sasuke groaned, slicing through Itachi's thoughts. Both sets of eyes slowly opened to meet each other, and as Itachi's hand dropped from his face, Sasuke's hand reached to his own.

'What did you do?' Sasuke groaned again.

'I slapped you. Why were you unconscious?' Itachi questioned, crossing his arms and smiling oh-too-sweetly at his brother.

'I-I..What? Where is.. Naruto. Oh, shit. Naruto!' Sasuke began to panic. He stood up quickly, groaning and holding his face still, and holding the blanket around his waist with the other hand. He then began to run out of the room.

That's when Itachi realised that there had only been one set of clothes strewn across the house. There was nothing of Naruto left behind except from the indentation on the pillow.

'Where is the Uzumaki?' Itachi asked as the brother's walked down the stairs and into the lounge.

'He..He..He left.' Sasuke said, the world beginning to spin again. The hand nursing his face left in order to hold his balance against his leather couch. He slid himself onto the seat before he entered the world of darkness again. Darkness. Naruto really was his light.

* * *

><p>- <em>2 weeks later. -<em>

'Sasuke!' Itachi and Kiba yelled as they banged against the door. 'Sasuke get your ass out of bed!'

When there was still no answer, the boys looked at each other, nodded, and then barged in, using Itachi's key, and walked to Sasuke's bedroom.

Upon barging through another door and tackling the Uchiha in bed, they pulled him out, each grabbing a leg, no matter how much Sasuke gripped the headboard and screamed. When they managed to pull him onto the floor, they dragged him down the stairs and onto the couch, pushing him and each pinning him down. This meant that Itachi and Kiba were both sitting on one of Sasuke's spread legs each, straddling the toned thighs, and each had a pale arm pinned to the couch pillows.

'What are you doing?' Kiba barked.

'Hn. I was sleeping.'

'That's not fucking sleeping! That's moping!' Kiba bit out, shoving Sasuke's arm for emphasis. 'Look at you! You haven't shaved in a fortnight, you smell worse than Akamaru, and you're wearing the same black boxers and white shirt. Seriously, dude, we love you and everything, but get your life back.'

'What's the point.' Sasuke mumbled, looking down.

'No! NOOOOO! You've been depressed for too long! Is there any blood left in your alcohol system now?' Sasuke snorted sarcastically at this and Kiba continued. 'We're here to save you from yourself.'

'Very lyrical.'

'Don't make me hit you again.' Itachi stated bluntly, half joking and half meaning it. If it meant knocking his brother out of this blackness then he would do it.

'Just leave.'

'No. Listen, little brother, you are being foolish.'

'How many times has the love of your life left you?' _Left you in the dark. _Sasuke left unsaid.

'That's not what is foolish.'

'Yeah, bro, we understand you're depressed cos of that and shit, but it's not like there's nothing you can do about it.'

'What do you mean?' Sasuke said, suddenly interested, a tiny, minuscule, light of hope shining suddenly bright.

'Go after him, dude?'

Sasuke scoffed and the light switched off again. 'I can't.'

'Why the fuck not! Chase what you love! A dog is always loyal, it will always go after a stick if you play fetch!'

Itachi and Sasuke both gave Kiba a strange look, not understanding what the fuck Fetch had to do with anything.

'Yes, little brother,' Itachi said after a few moments, 'Go after him!'

'I told you I can't.'

'Are you sick?' Itachi asked

'No.' _Not physically._

'Don't have the money?' Kiba inquired, then chuckled at himself. 'No, that's not it.'

'Too busy? With all your moping I would think you've got almost too much time to spare.' Itachi sneered.

'It's not any of that.' Sasuke said sorrowfully, if only it was that simple.

'What is it then?' Kiba and Itachi both asked.

A beat.

Sasuke looked up slowly, staring into both sets of eyes, before returning his gaze to his lap. 'I don't know where he is.'

Kiba and Itachi both started laughing, and wiped fake tears away from their eyes. Sasuke didn't see what was funny at all, and a muscle in his jaw ticked for their inconsideration and annoyance.

'Oh foolish little brother!' Itachi chuckled and Sasuke ground his teeth together.

'Yeah, dawg, you don't really think we'd come to your rescue, us knights in shining armour, so unprepared?' Kiba grinned.

'What do you mean?' Sasuke said, his jaw loosening and the light of hope turning back on, full power.

**Review? You know you want to! :D **


	9. Chapter 9

Sasuke had only been on the plane for 15 minutes and his leg was already shaking. In unison, he was tapping his hand on the armrest and looking around the plane worriedly. His face was grazed with sweat and his pupils were dilated The old lady next to him scooted away slightly with a scared look on her face, and Sasuke clasped his hands together in his lap, willing himself to calm down. He was nervous - to say the least - but his fidgeting made it look more like he was packing a bomb or taking drugs.

As soon as he found out where Naruto had gone from Itachi and Kiba, he'd grabbed all the money he could find in his house and driven far over the speed limit to the airport. In his rush he had shoved almost all the money he'd packed into the ticket lady's face and hopped onto the next plane to his destination. He realised now, whilst searching his pockets, that he'd spent over a grand on a journey that was only an hour and a half away.

The raven knew that Naruto would never go for a long-distance relationship. Even if there was only an hour and a half journey. It was always all or nothing with the blonde man. But Sasuke would always give him his all. Nothing just wasn't an option.

Thinking about the other boy had Sasuke fidgeting again. He forced his leg to stop bumping around by pushing it down with a hand, and chewed his nails off of the other hand whilst glancing out of the window. The plane hadn't even taken off yet. It was just sitting there! And Sasuke was freaking out, worrying if Naruto would be gone again by the time they landed. That was ridiculous, it was a 6 month production, but his mind was so scrabbled with nerves. His stomach was clenching and his heart was randomly skipping so many beats that it felt like he was having a heart attack.

He sighed to himself and turned away from the window. Mocking peacefulness, he shut his eyes, taking more deep breaths, and decided to try to daydream a little to calm the nerves. Anything to dream of, except Naruto.

_'Dude, Dude, Dude,' Kiba patted Itachi on the shoulder. 'Look how happy he is now that he knows 'The Destination of the Wild Naruto,' He snorted at the made-up name, 'But, you forgot the best bit!'_

_Itachi raised an eyebrow and shoved the tan hand off of him._

_'Tell him _how_ you know_ _where Naruto is!' He grinned and then started shaking Itachi with the same hand that had already been removed once._

_Itachi swiftly grabbed Kiba's arm and twisted it behind his back. He then clasped Kiba's neck and shoved him flat onto the couch that they were sitting on as if it were the front of a cop's car. 'Ahhh yes, you'll like this story!'_

_'Oh dear god, Itachi. Please don't let this be one of your perverted stories. I just learnt how to smile again. Don't take it away from me!'_

_'Then maybe you won't like this story.' Kiba snickered and the 'Ungh'ed when he was shoved further down by Itachi's pale hand._

_'Well, you see, little brother. I went to one of the wonderful shows one evening and met some interesting people.' Kiba opened his mouth to talk, but Itachi plonked himself on top of the dog boy, stopping all speech and movement there on. 'I believe you know them, the hyenas?'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Well, I got to know them as.. heh.. Dei-Dei, Sas-oooor-yes-baby and Hi-damn!' _

_Sasuke gave a very weirded-out look and cocked his head to the side, 'How did that happen?'_

_Itachi snorted and Kiba was desperate to answer this question. 'They...' Itachi clasped a hand over his mouth, wanting to tell the story himself, but Kiba bit into the flesh making him whip his hand back. 'THEY-' Itachi began bouncing up and down on the Inuzuka, but nothing could stop Kiba now! 'THEY - H-HAD - A -A -AAAH, DAMMIT ITACHI!' He kicked the boy off and bounded on top of him. 'THEY HAD A FUCKING FOURSOME! HAHAHAHA, suck that!' He stuck his tongue out to the older Uchiha and then stood up, brushing himself off._

_Itachi windmill kicked Kiba on the backs of the legs, making the Inuzuka fall down again, and they started wrestling again. But Sasuke was already out of the door, on his way to the airport, trying to shake the image of three cackling hyenas and his weasel brother out of his head._

Sasuke's eyes popped open and he looked around, glad that the daydream was gone. Never to be relived again_. _He glanced out of the window again, but was greeted with clouds instead of the runway. His eyebrows knitted together when he realised that he'd completely missed the take off. He hadn't felt a thing!

The clouds were slightly pink due to the rising sun, and even the air outside looked as if it was just waking up. What time did Itachi and Kiba even get him? Sasuke didn't have a clue what time it was. His brain really was everywhere, as well as the fact that he missed the take off, he must have fallen asleep.

'Excuse me,' He said to the still-scared old lady neighbouring him. 'How long have we been flying?'

'About an hour, boy.' She said, not making eye-contact with the 'crazy man.'

'Thank you.' Sasuke replied and turned back to the window. Only 30 minutes left until they landed.

The thought made Sasuke's heart race again. He blew out an annoyed mouthful of air and closed his eyes again. He wasn't a nervous person and it was pissing him off. However, this time he wasn't so lucky, and his dreams went straight to Naruto. His mind couldn't stay away from the blonde for long.

_The insides of Sasuke's eyelids glowed red, and he became aware of the gentle chirping that echoed into his room. He squinted one eye open slightly and felt the thick sunbeam across his face, warmth brushing his nose and cheeks. The air was still cold due to the upcoming winter and he moved closer to the warm body next to him, stealing some heat. Satisfied that the other man was still asleep, he smiled, stretching his arms over his head and knocking his wrists against the headboard._

_Next to him, Naruto groaned softly in his sleep, and Sasuke rolled on to his side, opening the other eye. His blew the black hair that was disrupting his vision out of his face and lay his eyes on the man that was half nestled in to the pillow. On the puffy pillow rested a tan, scarred cheek and a sleeping eye. The jaw was slightly stubbled and the hair was mussed, contrasting the white pillow to make the colourful man stand out even more._

_Naruto moved slightly, the sun glittering on his face, and let his mouth flop open to release a deep snore. Sasuke grinned, something not many people other than Naruto had seen, and pressed his face into the pillow, trying to muffle the little bubbles of laughter he was erupting. _

_'Shake.' Naruto mumbled sleepily and Sasuke laughed harder. 'You're shaking the bed with your laughter, Princess.' Naruto stated, suddenly more awake, and punched Sasuke in the side. _

_'You're a snorer.' Sasuke explained, nursing his ribs, and Naruto's eyes sprung open._

_'I don't snore!'_

_'Ahhh. But you do, Dobe.' Sasuke laughed again_

_'Teme!' Naruto childishly whined. 'Maybe I was catching up my breath.' Sasuke rose a sarcastic, questioning eyebrow and Naruto continued. 'You take it away a lot.' This time it was Sasuke's turn to punch the other for being so corny._

_'You hit like a girl.' Sasuke snorted and went to punch Naruto again. Naruto caught Sasuke's wrists with his hand and grabbed a handful of raven locks with his other. Sasuke's grin softened as they stared at each other for a few beats. Then, Naruto shoved their lips together just long enough for Sasuke to feel the warm stubble brushing his chin, before the addictive lips were gone._

_Naruto had rushed into the bathroom and Sasuke turned to look out of the window, catching a glimpse of a violet-hair Hyuuga climbing down from the tree outside his home._

Sasuke was shaken awake and his body bolted up, feeling the airplane connect with the ground. A grin broke across his face and he whipped his seatbelt off and stood up, waiting impatiently to be let off the plane.

* * *

><p>It had taken the Uchiha another 20 minutes to find it, but now he stood outside of a modern theatre, reading the sign.<p>

_'The Lion King' Starring Naruto Uzumaki. _

The theatre didn't look as plush and professional as Sasuke's own, but, in all honesty, he'd go anywhere to see this show again, even if only one more time. You name it, he'd go there. The moon, back in time to WW1, even some cockroach-infested New York apartment. If it was for Naruto, then he'd do anything.

His hands shook a little as he walked up to the entrance, but an image of Kiba and Itachi crossed his mind.

_'Just do it, Dude. You won't regret it.' Kiba would say._

_'You'll never live with yourself if you don't try.' Itachi would grin sweetly._

_'Hakuna Matata, Man.' _

_'Idiot.' Itachi would spit out and then whack Kiba over the head for saying the wrong thing. _

_'But I'm right! He shouldn't worry!'_

_'Tsk.'_

Sasuke laughed internally at them and walked confidently into the theatre, knowing that no matter what he would have two people at home that would be there for him. Or kill him if he returned to moping around after the visit. Either way, he wasn't alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! A longer chapter today and only one chapter left! :O **

**Enjoy - **

Sasuke twisted uncomfortably in his seat. He could feel the cool sweat across his forehead and the little girl in the seat next to his staring at him. He turned to her a gave her a weak smile, reassuring her that he wasn't insane. Anyone would think he was insane, fidgeting so much. Yet again, anyone that knew him would think he was insane just for realising the little girl was there. She blinked once at him and then turned to play with her pigtail, twirling the ginger hair around her index finger.

Sasuke took a deep breath, willing his heart to slow down just a tad and trying to stop the nervous leg juttering that had been going for hours now. He knew he was overly nervous. Only Naruto could do this to him. But still, he had seen this show hundreds of times. He'd seen it working behind stage, standing in the aisles, hell, he'd even seen Naruto perform it naked on his kitchen table at 2am one day. Still, he'd never seen it sitting in the audience, in a real chair. And he'd never seen it without seeing the dobe before the show, except the very first showing.

Sasuke jumped, clinging his arm onto the armrest, as the deep red curtains opened. He forced his eyelids to stay open as the normal mop of blonde hair and the million watt smile lit up the stage. Naruto always did have a natural stage presence, but something was different about him.

The black-eyed man's heart beat heavily, thumping harshly against his ribcage. The strong muscle, that many believed was non-existent to Sasuke, yawned and banged through him. It was like it hadn't been beating before, and only now was awakening, well, re-awakening, due to Naruto's presence. And it was letting Sasuke know that it was alive again. The blood rushed almost painfully through his veins and his heart felt like it was going to rip it's way into his throat.

Sasuke mind was flipping everywhere as he watched the man he loved move around the stage with grace and clarity. He couldn't pick out what to concentrate on, half of him wanted to leave, half of him wanted to rape the man. He settled on trying to list what was different about Naruto, hopefully taking the full length of the show to notice the differences. He always was good at spot-the-difference.

Firstly, the Uzumaki was a lot thinner. He was still lightly toned, more toned than most people, but he looked weaker than usual. His skin had lost it's bronze glow, looking closer to a dull, dying flower. His eyes weren't the electric blue they usually were, either, they looked icy, full of emptiness, like he was missing something. Or maybe that was just Sasuke's wishful thinking. One thing that the raven knew for sure was that Naruto's smile didn't look genuine any more.

Whenever Naruto did a show, he always had his true smile on his face, showing the passion he really felt from show business. Yet, the smile that stretched his face now looked more forced than ever. It seriously bothered Sasuke. His stomach seemed to twist at the idea of Naruto faking a smile.

Sasuke Uchiha had always known he was still madly in love with Naruto, to the point of desperation, depression and even insanity. He had never, for one second, forgotten the other man. It was more like he had gone in to a coma, and now he was re-awakened, brought back to life, just because the other man was in front of him. The other man was safe, and just 20 yards in front of him. Yet Naruto hadn't even seen Sasuke. Naruto didn't look like he had seen any one. His eyes glanced over the audience, but didn't take the people in as he used to. They were just figures to him now.

The curtains fell closed and Sasuke whimpered, making the ginger girl next to him scoot away slightly. Where had the time gone? It felt like the show had started twenty seconds ago, how was it already over? Sasuke whimpered again as his heart faded again. He already missed Naruto. How was he going to do this forever? He wasn't.

* * *

><p>Sasuke's long, lean legs moved themselves forcefully down a corridor, ignoring confused stares from people working. His eyes were determined and looked straight ahead as he strode. A white door with a golden star and 'Uzumaki' jumped out in front of him, and without a thought he shoved the door open.<p>

Naruto gasped and turned around to see the intruder. He saw a taught chest covered in a shirt. His eyes, slowly, travelled downwards over the long legs and feet, to the ground. His gaze travelled back up, skipping the face, to the too-familiar duckbutt hairstyle. He lingered there a while, taking in the unusually dishevelled locks. Finally, his eyes caught on to jet black orbs.

All motion stopped.

All breathing stopped.

Was this a dream?

Naruto's eyes glazed over and his face fell slack. His whole body paled and he held no more emotion than a corpse. He looked blank, and dead. The only thing that assured Sasuke that the other boy was alive was soft breathing and tense shoulders.

'I will move too,' Sasuke blurted out. Deciding to get straight to the point. 'I want to stay with you.' There was a long silence as neither person moved. Sasuke reached his hand up and waved it in front of Naruto's face. 'Naruto?'

Upon hearing his name spoken from that mouth, from knowing this wasn't a dream, Naruto came back to consciousness a little. 'No. No you won't.' He whispered, and then pushed Sasuke's hand out of the way. His hand lingered on the pale flesh a little longer than necessary, and from the contact life jolted through his body. He gasped, and shook his head, as if being smacked out of a daydream. With his newly found awareness, his voice was a lot firmer, 'You have the theatre to take care of.'

'But you have the show!' Sasuke said, finding his own awareness as Naruto found his. They were like a life-source for each other. If one was dead the other suffered too. 'You can't stay with me, so I'll stay with you.' He looked deeper into Naruto's now cerulean eyes, 'I can't be apart any more.'

Naruto's heart struck a pain at that and he was sent whirlpooling into the past.

_'Hello, youthful Naruto! Are you coming with us in a friendly gathering tonight?' Lee asked him as a show ended._

_'No. Sorry Lee, I've got to..err..tidy my apartment.' Naruto looked down, twiddling his thumbs._

_Kakashi gave him a doubting look as all the others walked ahead, Lee easily accepting Naruto's decline. After all, he had blown off next to every single offer since they'd been here._

_'You know,' Kakashi mumbled, 'At one point you need to get your life back.'_

_'What life?' Naruto sickingly laughed. Kakashi placed a strong hand on Naruto's shoulder and squeezed it, before walking with the other and leaving Naruto alone again. Naruto knew he had all of the people that were walking in to the distance right now here for him, just Kakashi's slight contact just then proved that, but he felt like he only needed that one person's support to get anywhere in life. Without that support, what was his life?_

_Later that night, roughly 1am, Naruto walked into a bar down a random street and nudged himself onto a bar stool. He hadn't been able to sleep, like usual, and wanted to forget just a little. Hopefully getting shit-faced would do that. He knew it was bad to blow off his friends to go to a bar, but honestly he wished he could kill himself with alcohol poisoning that night._

_'What will it be, hot stuff?' A man with white hair and a sharp-toothed smile asked, grinning at Naruto._

_Naruto mumbled 'Sasuke' inaudibly and the barman yanked his chin up, asking him what he said. 'Black Russian.' _

_'Sure thing, Cutie.' The bar man said an disappeared. When he returned, he plonked the drink in front of Naruto and said 'I'm Suigetsu, by the way.'_

_'Naruto.' The blonde mumbled and began downing his drink. _

_'I haven't seen you around here before, Na-ru-to.' Suigetsu smirked, leaning over the bar closer to Naruto. 'Are you new?' The bar was pretty empty, spare a few old men in the corner._

_'Kinda, I guess.' Naruto mumbled, swirling the last mouthful of drink in his class before chugging that down as well. He nodded to the white-haired man for another and Suigetsu smiled too-sweetly._

_'What do you do, Naruto?' Naruto was already pissed off with how this guy said his name too much. He preferred being called 'Dobe' though he'd never admit it._

_'Theatre.' He stated as he started his second drink._

_'Oh that's cool! I've got a friend who's really in to lighting and stuff. Maybe you met him!' Suigetsu grinned, wiping his hands on a towel._

_'Maybe.'_

_Suigetsu sighed and leant back in front of Naruto. 'Not much of a talker, are you?'_

_'Not in such a great mood.'_

_'Well, this will cheer you up!' Suigetsu said, and began making more drinks. He poured two shots of tequila, adding a squirt of lime juice and some salt. He then began pouring a some Red Bull in to a glass and a shot glass of Jagermeister. He put those next on the counter as well._

_Naruto rose an eyebrow in question and Suigetsu grinned again, hoping for some action with this sexy, quiet man later. 'On the house.'_

_Naruto did a small, slightly tipsy smile at this and grabbed the first shot of tequila. He slammed it down his throat and bashed the glass on the table, making an 'ooh' sound as he felt the salt and alcohol burn down his throat._

_'Feel better?' The bartender asked and Naruto just nodded. He then reached for the other shot and slammed that one down as well._

_The room started to slightly sway at that and Naruto braced himself against the counter top. A grin spread across his face and he reached for the last two glasses, coming closer to losing consciousness. Suigetsu smirked as the blonde dropped the shot glass into the other glass and chugged the liquids down. _

_Naruto never was good at holding his liquor and he pushed the glass away, feeling slightly sick. He felt as if he would almost topple out of his chair, until pale arms reached to him and a lip-less mouth meshed in to his over the counter. It only made Naruto feel more sick as he pried the other man off. Those pale arms weren't right. Those lips weren't right. Naruto was hoping he'd be too wasted to think of Sasuke Uchiha, but all he could think were that they were the only lips that would ever feel right on his own now._

_Naruto stood up, as well as he could, and slowly crawled out of the bar. Stumbling over his own feet whilst seeing the floor move beneath him. He managed to get home thanks to an anonymous woman who found him almost collapsed on the street, and woke up the next morning to chunder all over the floor._

_The next day, Naruto didn't leave his house. His head was killing him and his heart was sucking the life out of him. Why did he ever have to meet Sasuke? It wasn't supposed to happen like that. Love was never in his life plan, theatre was the only thing there. Naruto moped around all that day, turning dull, bland and lifeless before his very eyes._

_He realised, Sasuke is his everything. He needs to be with Sasuke. That meant more to him than his work now._

'Please, Naruto.' A velvety voice brought Naruto back to the present.

'No, you can't stay with me.' Naruto said glumly. Sasuke, realising he couldn't take this rejection any longer looked down, and solemnly turned to leave. 'But I can't live apart from you.' Naruto said and Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned around slowly. 'All those times you put up with Hinata. You sacrificed our own privacy because I was too scared to confront her. But now, Sasuke, you mean more to me than a scary stalker, or my dream job. You are my only dream now. I will sacrifice this for you. You're it.'

'You can't do that!' Sasuke said worriedly, he didn't want to ruin Naruto's profession! 'I'll move with you. Where you go, I'll follow! I will go wherever you want!'

Naruto brightened up, the plan becoming clearer in his mind. 'Sasuke, you are my everything. So stop being such an arrogant asshole. and stop glaring at me like that! I'll be happier with you than without you and a job.'

Sasuke and Naruto almost seemed to slip back in to their normal routine, their happiness from being around each other so long, both saying they'd be together. Maybe the would, maybe they would actually be together. But Sasuke still couldn't stop Naruto from doing something he loved, like theatre. 'But you love this job.' He said, swallowing around the tears forming.

'Don't you get it?' Naruto smiled. 'I love you more, you Jackass!' He grinned now as a tear trailed down his cheek. Sasuke broke into a massive grin, heart thumping louder than ever, and wiped the tear away from Naruto's scarred cheek. His long fingers curled into blonde locks and forced their lips together. Ah, those were the right lips for Naruto. His body seemed to sigh into the kiss. 'If I could, then I would. I'd go wherever you will go. Way up high or down low-'

'Don't ruin it.' Sasuke murmured against plump lips when Naruto started singing. He kissed his again twice quickly before Naruto interrupted again.

'Sorry'. Naruto mumbled and brushed his lips bruisingly back over Sasuke's.

'Shut up.' Sasuke said more forcefully now, and shoved his tongue into the blonde's mouth, fucking their tongues together.

Naruto moaned into the muscle and smirked, ripping their lips apart. 'I knew that you knew Hinata was watching us in bed that morning.'

Sasuke growled and tugged Naruto's hair playfully. He shoved Naruto against the wall and crushed their lips together again. 'Stop.' A kiss. 'Talking.' A nibble on a lip. 'Idiot.'

'On one condition.' Naruto whispered as he bucked into Sasuke's hips.

Sasuke sighed and let go, stepping away from Naruto, wishing he could just touch the other boy now. 'What?'

'Follow me. I have an idea.'

'Well that's a first.'

* * *

><p>The two contrasting boys were wrapped in a plaid blanket. Their chest breathing together softly. The boat that they had sneaked on to swayed gently on the inky ocean, still creaking from when they had climaxed together.<p>

Sasuke ran his hot hands through matted blonde hair as Naruto traced a hand on Sasuke's sweat slicked chest. They lay together, spent from already going at it four times. The raven realised that this may have been one of the first times that they were truely alone for this long. There was no Hinata watching their every move, no sneaking around to do, except when they stole the boat. And Sasuke realised that he still desperately wanted this forever, for them to be alone together forever, and hopefully Naruto did now too. So Sasuke took a chance.

'Naruto?' He whispered.

'Nnng.' Naruto moaned, kicking his leg in recognition of his name.

'Dobe!' Sasuke yelled.

'What. Hey. Yes?' Naruto bolted up, suddenly woken from his almost-slumber.

Sasuke chuckled and pulled Naruto in to a soft, tender kiss. He then pushed his head back slightly and gripped on to those chubby cheeks. 'Will you marry me now?'

Naruto broke into a big grin. A _real _grin. 'HELL YES!' He shouted and tackled Sasuke, knocking the boat over and into the cold sea.


	11. Chapter 11

**This is the last chapter everyone! :'( Enjoy! :D **

- 5 years later -

_These seats are so damn comfortable. _Sasuke thought, wiggling his bum further into the cushiony softness. The small child on his lap squealed in delight as Sasuke's legs moved, and clapped it's chubby hands together clumsily, wearing a big grin. Little dimples graced the tanned face and the tiny brown curls moved with Sasuke's breath.

The Uchiha moved his head to the right to see his good friend, Kiba, fiercely eating-faces with a figure. 'Kiba.' Sasuke said calmly, trying to bring the other's attention to him. When he received no reply, he cleared his throat loudly and repeated 'Kiba' in a louder fashion. Still no answer. He steadied the baby with one arm across it's torso, and with the other hand smacked Kiba harshly over the head.

'Ow, Man. What the Fuck?' Kiba yelled, nursing his head and ripping away from a pair of pink lips.

'I really don't think your son would enjoy watching you and Ino make out.' Sasuke stated bluntly, and Kiba's baby a 'Bwaa!' sound in agreement, flailing his arms and kicking his legs.

'Wouldn't be the first time he's seen it.' Kiba chuckled, and placed his big hand on his son's chubby cheek. 'Son, this is the first step in how you were made.' Kiba grinned and kissed his boys forehead softly.

Sasuke smacked Kiba's hand away and tugged the miniature-Kiba-replica into his chest, placing his hand over the child's ears. 'You're disgusting. Go get laid in some other place, but not in my theatre.'

'How about in the bathrooms?' Ino chimed in, poking her child on the nose.

'Ew. Just go.' Sasuke said, and when Kiba ran off he pulled Ino back. 'Be good to him, he got baby sick all over him this morning.'

Ino nodded and ran quickly after her husband. Sasuke sighed, since when did he help other people? Baby sitting and letting Kiba get laid. Oh yeah, that was when. Sasuke had been undeniably happy ever since Naruto had opened his own business. Speaking of which, he was supposed to be watching Naruto at work right now.

Sasuke shuffled again and the baby giggled. He caught tiny hands in his own and kissed the child's head before glancing up. His eyes automatically caught those of his husband's, which were currently staring back at him in amusement. The kind of eyes that said 'I know what you did there, you soppy, soft bastard.' Damn Naruto for knowing that the Uchiha wasn't such an icy prick really. Sasuke winked back at his husband and continued his gaze around the stage.

About a year after they got married, Naruto had saved enough money to put his plan into action, the one he had planned since the proposal. The Dobe had opened his own theatre classes, teaching children, many of which were children of the people he used to be in the production with. So he still got to see all of his old friends regularly. His school was still small, but it was rapidly growing. It took place at Sasuke's theatre every Saturday and was open to anyone, Naruto had even tried to teach Sasuke!

They were both happy. Perfectly so. Their friends all had children and they saw them regularly. They both had good paying jobs that they loved. They saw each other constantly, never wanting to be separated again, and were loving the family life. The only thing they were missing was the pitter-patter of tiny feet in their house. But maybe one day.

- About 26 Years Earlier. -

Mikoto and Fugako sat side-by-side in the empty Uchiha theatre. Fugako had used his keys to break in for an evening alone with his fiancée. Mikoto gracefully stroked her protruding belly and leant over to kiss the man beside her, feeling the joy that they would soon have a family. They smiled into the kiss, and Mikoto gasped when she felt the life inside her move.

'Fu- Aah! He's kicking!' She whispered in delight and grabbed Fugako's hand, placing it under her own on her stomach. He knit his brow in concentration, and smiled widely at her when he felt his baby move too. He brought her into a kiss, and then leant down to kiss his unborn child too.

'Would it be too much if I said I already want another child, Dear?' He asked her.

'Leave it a couple of years and your wish is my command.' She huffed, trying to change position in the chair. She settled her head on his shoulder and wound their hands together. Together they stayed in comfortable silence for a while, pleasantly thinking to themselves. Mikoto broke the silence first. 'Wouldn't it be so strange, Darling,' She smiled, 'If our children fell in love right in the building too. Just like we did.'

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. 'You know, my parents met here too.'

**And it's the CIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRCLE OF LI-IIIIIIIFEEEEEEEEEE! Hehehe! THE END! I hope you enjoyed this story and thank you for reading! :D If you have any questions, requests, suggestions or anything be sure to review or message me! :D **


End file.
